Amnesia
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: YaoiSlash. ZechsDuo. Después de un repentino ataque, despiertan sin recordar nada. Sin embargo una impactante noticia cambiará el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** **Amnesia**

**Capitulo:** **Kidnapping**

**Serie:** Gundam Wing

**Resumen:** Después de un repentino ataque, despiertan sin recordar nada. Sin embargo una impactante noticia cambiará el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.

**Pairings:** Zechs/Duo

**Category/Raiting:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor. PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** Tres años después de Endless Waltz.

**Lugar:** Planeta Tierra

**FEEDBACK:** Esta es una de esas historias que desde hace tiempo deseo hacer y que por ciertos motivos se van atrasando.

No soy un genio en esta serie, solo me gusta y como en especial esta pareja extraña me gusta muchísimo desde que conocí a los personajes, simplemente quiero sacarme la espinita de juntarlos.

Universo alterno dentro de la serie para no involucrar demasiadas cosas. Hay situaciones y personajes variantes así que no se sorprendan si por ahí encuentran una que otra "incoherencia"

Esta locura va dedicada especialmente a Van Krausser que gracias a su linda amistad he aprendido mucho y también compartido tanto (por cierto es mi betta en esta locura y la primera en hacerme realidad mi capricho) y a "Heva" mi siempre Bella y especial Luz. A ustedes por su eterna paciencia conmigo, su amiga:

**KLF**

Habían sido los mejores. Grandes héroes por los que la humanidad aun continuaba con vida.

Mas las batallas habían finalizado, y gracias a la embajadora de la paz y organizaciones creadas con ese fin, poco a poco el planeta tierra y las colonias habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo, donde la coexistencia pacífica era todo lo que importaba.

Los días de batallas sin cuartel y despiadadas muertes habían concluido. Todos, sin excepción alguna, hacían sus propias vidas con el derecho que esta les debía. Sin embargo, el anonimato había llegado también con ello.

Los cinco pilotos Gundam, salvadores de la mayor catástrofe histórica, poco a poco iban quedando de lado para darle el auge decisivo y definitivo a la existencia.

---------------

---------------

-¿De nuevo lamentándote?

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Hilde Schbeiker sonrió de lado. Siempre lo hacía cuando algo le era o demasiado irónico o gracioso de soportar.

-Por nada. O tal vez el suspiro que lanzaste fue por otra causa.

Duo se detuvo. Su compañera de trabajo se estaba burlando de él, otra vez.

-Yo no estoy lamentándome ni suspirando por nada. Fue simplemente una reacción alérgica a…a…

-¿Si? Sonrió Hilde en su afán por continuar molestando a su compañero.

-De…de…oye, mira, Reelena está en la televisión.

La coincidencia de que transitaran justamente frente a un aparador de televisores, en nada tuvo que ver con el repentino brillo juguetón que se vislumbró en los ojos de la ex piloto al mirar a Reelena Peacecraf dar una conferencia de prensa.

Aquel gesto se debió más al entusiasmo de su amigo por ver más de cerca el aparato televisivo, que de responder algo que por si solo se contestaría en unos minutos.

-¿Y ahora de qué está hablando? ¿De cómo ayudar a los niños huérfanos en Chipre o de cual fue el costo de su nuevo bolso Voiton?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos Duo, despierta. -Sonrió Schbeiker al tronar sus dedos frente al trenzado quien miraba atentamente uno de los televisores. -Sabes bien que no está ahí.

-Si, ya sé que no está ahí pero yo quería ver si…¿de quién hablas?

Hilde no pudo retener la carcajada por más tiempo, así que rió frente al enfadado castaño quien aun no entendía el chiste.

-Duo, Duo, Duo, eres más obvio que todos los niños en navidad pidiendo obsequios.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Hilde?

-Oh, tú lo sabes perfectamente bien, mi estimado compañero.

-No, no lo sé. -Refutó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada de la vitrina. -Y me encantaría que me lo explicaras.

-Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así. Siempre es lo mismo cuando al tema "H" se refiere. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a mis bromas.

Hilde continuó su camino. Debía llegar al supermercado antes de que las queridísimas amas de casa arrasaran con todas las ofertas.

Sin embargo Duo no la siguió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para volver su violácea mirada hacia el televisor y suspirar de nueva cuenta.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado, o es que ya formaste el club de fans de Reelena?

Duo gruñó, metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y caminó al encuentro de su amiga.

-¿Por qué me fastidias tanto? Deberías de darme las gracias por acompañarte a hacer tus compras y cargar las bolsas que obviamente me darás.

-Si, agradecida estoy. -Aseguró la muchacha entrando a la tienda.-Pero no voy a perder la oportunidad de verte la cara de tonto cada vez que nuestra queridísima "enviada de la paz" aparece en escena. Dime, Duo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

El trenzado no respondió de inmediato. Ya no hacía falta que fingiera demencia. Hilde lo sabía todo, y cómo no saberlo cuando había sido él quien, después de su "huida" había casi corrido a contarle sus desgracias.

Si, Hilde era una excelente amiga dentro y fuera del trabajo, pero en ocasiones su propio sentido del humor se veía eclipsado por esa misteriosa percepción femenina que la ex piloto tenía hacia el tema denominado "H".

-Tres años. -Respondió de pronto, recordando que el dolor poco a poco se había oscurecido, mas no desaparecido.

-¿Y en tres años no has podido olvidarlo?

-No es fácil. -Aseguró el muchacho, tomando una zanahoria y metiéndola en la bolsa que su amiga le ofrecía. -Es…complicado. No puedes sacarte del corazón a alguien así como así. Tienes que pasar por un duelo que puede durar…

Hilde enarcó una ceja y el de ojos violeta se dio por vencido.

-¡Está bien! Está bien, no puedo olvidarlo. ¿Contenta?

La muchacha tomó el carrito de las compras y avanzó. Apreciaba en el alma a Duo, mucho más que a un simple amigo. Para ella, el trenzado había significado la renovación de sus ideales y su forma de vivir. Duo era el hermano que nunca había tenido y por eso le dolía ver que, tras su sonrisa de "no sucede nada" se ocultaba un gran dolor.

Nunca discutían pero cuando se mencionaba a Heero Yuy, las cosas cambiaban.

Cuando la última batalla había sido librada y cada uno de ellos continuaba con su pacífica existencia, apareció en escena el muchacho de ojos cobalto y porte estoico, quien había localizado a Duo para…iniciar una relación.

O al menos eso decía el trenzado, pues a ojos de Schbeiker lo que Heero y su amigo compartían era más una guerra entre perros y gatos que una verdadera relación.

Mas los ojos violeta de Duo jamás habían brillado tanto como cuando Yuy había estado a su lado. Pese a sus peleas o al siempre frío tacto del piloto uno, ambos coexistían de una manera normal y llevaban los sentimientos que seguramente habían nacido en el campo de batalla, a un nivel mucho más estable.

Pero nada es para siempre y Hilde lo supo una mañana cuando al arribar al trabajo, Duo le esperaba con el semblante de haberse visto inmiscuido en algo que no se planeaba.

-Se fue. -Había murmurado y ella no tuvo que indagar demasiado para saber a que se refería.

Heero había estado menos de un año en L2 y después, tan repentinamente como solo él sabía hacerlo, había desaparecido con el corazón de Duo.

De ello tres años, y a pesar de todos los intentos por hacer revivir el entusiasmo en los ojos violáceos, nada podía hacerse.

Fuentes amigas le habían dado a Hilde el paradero de Heero Yuy, el cual retornaba a las filas de custodios de la embajadora de la paz, cuyos sentimientos por el moreno eran más que evidentes.

Por eso Duo siempre seguía a Reelena muy de cerca. Ninguno de los dos simpatizaba demasiado con la muchacha, pero era esa búsqueda desesperada de un corazón la que orillaba a obrar maravillas cuando ya ni siquiera debía creerse en los milagros.

-Heero desapareció también de las fuerzas protectoras de Reelena. Ese chico es un inestable social.

-En realidad nunca ha sido sociable.

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Duo hizo suspirar a Hilde. El trenzado estaba perdido.

-Nunca ha sido social, y sin embargo fue a buscarte a L2. Así como a muchas otras personas, entre ellas nuestra querida "princesita", les ha roto el corazón.

Sabes muy bien que ese chico no vale la pena. Te hirió, te hizo daño y aun así lo sigues buscando y esperando. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente para tu corazón?

Duo no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado, mirando el frigorífico de los lácteos.

Él sabía. Sabía perfectamente que su búsqueda infructuosa era un calvario diario que llevaba muy metido en el alma. Pero en el corazón no se mandaba, ni mucho menos nadie le había dicho que enamorarse de Heero Yuy iba a ser específicamente pura felicidad.

Pero aun tenía esperanzas, aun después de tres años tenía la esperanza de que su Heero regresaría a él y que de ahí jamás se volvería a mover.

Tenía pistas sobre su paradero, pero todas ellas tan inciertas como el hecho de levantarse cada día, mirarse al espejo, sonreír y decirse: "Hoy será el día en que te olvidaré".

-¿Te volviste a dormir despierto? -Interrogó la de cabello negro haciendo sonreír al aludido.

-Si, y es perfecto. Dormirte sin una cama, aquí, junto a la sección de carnes y aves del queridísimo supermercado.

Hilde rió con desgano a la ironía de su amigo, pero al menos esa era la señal de que se había recuperado un poco.

-Tú sabes que solo quiero tú felicidad, Duo. El verte con bien y sonriente es para mi el mejor de los pagos. Por eso venimos a la tierra, para olvidarnos de todo y de todos.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho pero…es difícil.

-Nada es fácil. Pero de eso se trata la vida, de descubrirle el chiste para no volver a caer en lo mismo.

Duo sonrió. Hilde era la mejor amiga que podía pedir, y agradecía que Shinigami la hubiese puesto en su camino para acompañarlo en el tortuoso descubrimiento de la existencia humana.

-Muy bien Schbeiker, ahora que ya tenemos todas tus horripilantes verduras y cosas nutritivas pasemos por mi comida chatarra. No vaya a ser que me muera de tan solo mirar tus verdes combinaciones de acelgas y espinacas.

-Pues deberías comer nutritivamente, que buena falta te hace.

-Aja, ¿para verme así como tú? Ay, no, que asco. Luego me saldrá cosa verde en la cara como la que te sale a ti todas las noches.

-¡No es cosa verde! -Gruñó la muchacha con enfado. -Es una mascarilla de aguacate con aceite de almendras. Es para suavizar la piel.

-Ah, yo creí que era el batidillo que comías por las mañanas y que por accidente se salía por tu cara.

-¡DUO MAXWELL, ERES UN GROSERO!

Hilde gritó enfada mientras Duo corría lejos del alcance del "carrito asesino", el cual aprovechó para lanzarle un par de pizzas instantáneas que comería más tarde.

Relativamente esa era su vida normal y diaria, dónde dividía su tiempo en bromear, sonreír, trabajar y pensar en el muchacho que aun quería y le rompía el corazón con su ausencia.

Un largo camino recorrido que siempre terminaba en una simple plegaria: "Hoy voy a olvidarte".

Como siempre, abrió y cerró la puerta con desgano. Después lanzó las llaves a una mesa destartalada en una esquina, y por último se dejó caer en su sofá predilecto sin siquiera molestarse por retirarse la gabardina empapada.

Estaba cansado, harto de todo lo que tenía que ver con su "vida". Solo deseaba dormirse y no despertar nunca.

Mas él sabía que no podía hacerlo, algo lo ataba a esa vida y debía respetarlo.

Se sacudió un poco el largo cabello, lo sujetó después sin ningún tipo de cuidado, para al final volver a recargarse en el respaldo del sofá.

La oscuridad completa bañaba el departamento. Con mucha dificultad podía distinguirse en dónde estaba cada cosa y en dónde no pisar para no hundirse en la duela mal pegada.

Su vida había dado un giro distinto al que había estado acostumbrado, y toda aquella "humildad" con la que subsistía había sido decisión propia y de nadie más.

Suspiró dolorosamente pero no se movió. Todos los días era la misma monotonía: levantarse, tomar café, salir y encontrarse con contactos policíacos que le pagaban cantidades miserables por investigar cosas que estaban fuera del alcance de cualquiera, menos para él. Pues él tenía los contactos necesarios y sabía moverse en cualquier tipo de terreno, solo para terminar muchas veces empapado y con unas cuantas monedas en la bolsa de la chaqueta.

Si, su vida era terrible, y sin embargo no podía quejarse de lo que merecía.

Un día, él había nacido entre suaves telas de seda, entre hombres y mujeres que le respetaban por ser el futuro heredero de una importante y gran nación. En la actualidad, la seda había sido sustituida por nylon barato, y el respeto había desaparecido para dar pie al completo anonimato.

Los días de guerra y de pensantes estrategias habían concluido y él, un veterano de guerra que había cometido tantos errores, simplemente estaba donde se merecía.

Posó una mano en su rostro y tragó con dificultad. Nadie lo recordaba, ni siquiera su hermana, quien hacía un excelente trabajo apoyando la paz y el diálogo, pero que no estaba exenta de pequeños ataques disconformes a su pensamiento.

Su único contacto tal vez era esa buena mujer y amiga que un día había conocido en la academia de su adiestramiento militar.

Esa que había jurado acompañarle hasta el mismo infierno, pero que él había denegado la propuesta tres años atrás, cuando vio que su vida simplemente estaba perdida.

La parpadeante lucecita roja que se filtró entre sus dedos le indicó que probablemente Lucrezia le había dejado otro video mensaje.

Atenderlo o no era cuestión de su ánimo, pero pese a todo continuaba siendo un caballero y sería una descortesía que no mirara siquiera el mensaje.

Con pesadez se incorporó y se acercó al aparato que de inmediato mostró la imagen de la ex piloto Noin.

Tres años sin verla personalmente y sin embargo, Zechs sabía que no había cambiado demasiado. Tal vez solamente el físico que la hacía una mujer sumamente interesante y atractiva, más no para él. Sus gustos personales distaban mucho de los estándares normales.

-Hola Zechs. -Saludaba la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa. Un carisma que solo él conocía. -Llamo para saber cómo estás. Si, sé que nunca regresas mis llamadas, pero al menos sé que ves mis mensajes y con eso me basta…por el momento.

Se le notaba nerviosa, deseosa de mirar el rostro que por tres años no había visto.

-Yo…estoy en L5, con los Preventeers. No sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero Sally Po me hizo una oferta tentadora y bueno, supe que estaban reclutando a la mayoría de los ex pilotos y…aquí estoy.

Zechs sonrió un poco. Lucrezia estaba teniendo una buena vida y eso se veía en su carácter y nerviosismo. Antes la "Barón" jamás se habría atrevido a mostrarse nerviosa o sonriente frente a alguien, mucho menos frente a él.

-Estoy patrullando el sector 24 y después de eso me darán unos días libres; he estado pensando en irte a visitar. No hace falta que me digas tú dirección, yo puedo sacarla de tú código telefónico o…a menos que estés ocupado; yo entenderé.

La muchacha había realizado un gesto desesperado que después tranquilizó como la buena piloto que había sido.

Zechs lo comprendió, pero no pudo hacer nada por ella.

-Yo…estoy de guardia y solo aproveché para mandarte un mensaje. Espero que lo veas antes de la próxima semana y te comuniques conmigo para saber si deseas que nos veamos... o no…

Cuídate mucho Zechs, no me gustaría que te pasara nada. He visto a Reelena y hace un magnífico trabajo defendiendo la paz. Se ha reunido varias veces con nosotros y…te echo de menos Zechs. Responde a este mensaje, por favor.

Después nada. Sólo la pantalla en negro, señal inequívoca de que la muchacha había cortado el mensaje antes de querer hacerlo.

Pero el rubio comprendía todo y agradeció ese gesto, pues de haber escuchado más anécdotas de labios de Noin seguramente habría tecleado su número y regresado la llamada.

Respiró pesadamente y confirmó la fecha del mensaje. Hacía exactamente cinco días, por lo que Lucrezia debía estar terminando ya con su "misión".

Repentinamente sintió el deseo de ver una cara familiar y de rememorar viejos cuentos gratos a su alma, pero la soledad que se había auto impuesto jugaba una valiosa partida en esos momentos.

No deseaba ver a nadie conocido, pues tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento lo perdería, tal y como había sucedido con "él". Ese hombre que aun no podía sacarse de los pensamientos, y mucho menos del corazón.

Noin había averiguado por si sola su número telefónico, uno que no era muy utilizado y que sin embargo, lo mantenía al día de lo que sucedía en la galaxia gracias a los "reportes" que Lucrezia le daba de vez en cuando.

Un ex piloto de guerra no podía estar tanto tiempo en la indiferencia pública, de lo contrario se corría el riesgo de hacer una tontería.

Con más pesadumbre de la inicial, se introdujo en su habitación y se mudó de ropas. Estaba comenzando a enfriar y no podía enfermarse. Eso le quitaría clientes potenciales.

Trató de secarse los rebeldes cabellos, más largos de lo que habría querido, pero eso le daba un toque personal y sofisticado que su sangre real no podía olvidar, pese a todo.

Se miró en el espejo de su vieja cómoda y contempló un cuerpo diferente al de años atrás, al de un jovencito piloto que había combatido en las guerras.

Había crecido tanto física como emocionalmente, y la dura vida que había elegido lo envolvía en una mística aura que, en lugar de alejar conquistaba a las personas.

Podía considerarse…atrayente, y eso era algo que no podía cambiar pues simplemente estaba en su naturaleza, así como la estoicidad y la mirada meditabunda que en ocasiones empleaba en su trabajo.

-No todo ha cambiado. -Se dijo sonriendo con ironía. Ese algo era precisamente lo que le obligaba a mantener su anonimato.

Se quedó contemplando su imagen por largos momentos hasta que, decidido como el hombre que alguna vez había guiado tropas enteras, caminó hasta la pequeña sala y tecleó un número con rapidez.

No tuvo que aguardar demasiado para que el mismo rostro sonriente de hacía unos minutos tomara la llamada.

-Noin.

-Soy yo.

La muchacha enfocó sus oscuras pupilas y observó con detenimiento al hombre que estaba tras la pantalla.

De haber podido seguramente le habría abrazado.

-Zechs. -Murmuró la muchacha y el aludido asintió, regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.

-Hola, Noin. ¿Querías verme?

Zechs esperaba pacientemente frente a una taza de café fría. Cuando hubo telefoneado a su ex compañera de trabajo, nunca pensó que se encontraría precisamente en la tierra, lugar que había elegido para vivir "tranquilo".

La ahora preventeer había terminado su trabajo antes de lo planeado y se encontraba en el planeta realizando tareas extras para la mujer de apellido Po, una excelente dirigente del grupo preventivo.

No les había costado demasiado sugerir un punto de encuentro, donde el rubio esperaba con impaciencia visible en sus azules pupilas, y el remordimiento de saber si había hecho lo correcto o no.

Pero era ya tarde para hacer cualquier cosa. Lucrezia Noin apareció en escena justo cuando Zechs meditaba la posibilidad de dejar la "reunión" para después.

-Es bueno verte, Zechs Marquise.

El muchacho asintió, incorporándose para saludar a la chica quien lo abrazó en un gesto muy impropio de ella.

-Cuánto tiempo. No tienes idea de cómo me alegra verte.

-A mi también.

Era verdad, a pesar de que el abrazo comenzaba a parecerle excesivamente innecesario.

-Pero mírate, cómo has cambiado.

-Y tú también. -Admitió Marquise al contemplar la delgadez de su ex compañera.

-Bueno, teníamos que hacerlo. Tres años no pasan en vano, ¿verdad?

El rubio sabía que eso era un reclamo, y se lo tenía más que merecido.

-He estado ocupado. Lo lamento.

-Al menos ahora sé que estás bien.

Comenzaron a hablar de su vida, como los buenos amigos que habían sido siempre y que se encontraban tras circunstancias adversas y difíciles.

Zechs sabía ya de la vida de Lucrecia, pero ignoraba que ésta pronto sería ascendida a un puesto mucho más atrayente para un piloto.

-Pronto voy a hacerme cargo de controlar varios sectores que están siendo inspeccionados por ser bases abandonadas.

-Eso suena magnífico. Te felicito.

-Gracias. -Admitió la muchacha con verdadero orgullo. Ascender en Preventeers no era cosa sencilla.-Pero dime, Zechs, ¿por qué no te unes al equipo? Hay muchos ex pilotos que están volviendo a empezar y a tener oportunidades de…

-Tú sabes por qué, Noin.

La chica asintió. Por un momento había olvidado la realidad.

-Lo lamento. Sé que aun nos mantienen en la mira por ser posibles "armas" de ataque o rebelión. Nuestro pasado nos perjudica demasiado.

-Así es.

-Pero si te unieras a Preventeers…

-Sería un conejillo de indias y perdería lo poco que he ganado hasta ahora. No quiero inmiscuirme en un mundo que ya finalizó para mí.

-¿Entonces prefieres ser pordiosero y hacer favores a policías mediocres que ganan fama a costa de tu trabajo?

-Al menos es algo que he querido hacer por mi propia mano.

Lucrezia se guardó su enfado. Desde que conocía a Zechs este hablaba de libertades y de hacer lo que su propio criterio dictaba.

El alguna vez heredero tenía la sangre gritando por libertad y aunque aparentemente la tenía, ella como mujer enamorada sabía la verdad.

-¿Es por él, verdad?

Marquise no quiso responder, sin embargo el movimiento de cabeza que efectuó salió de su control.

-Todo siempre es por él.

-Estoy en deuda con él, Lucrezia. Esto lo he elegido yo.

-¿Para darle a Treize la vida justa que tú te mereces también? ¿Para que él conviva con su hija, Lady y tenga una vida perfecta y anónima como a todos les ha hecho creer? No creo que esto que llamas vida lo hayas elegido precisamente por ti.

-Lo es. -Reiteró el rubio comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

-No. Yo creo que te has escondido todos estos años para no darle la cara a ese hombre y para no revelarle que aun lo sigues…

-¿Amando? Así es, y créeme que no es tan sencillo recordarlo todos los días, mucho menos cuando se hace pasar por muerto para tener la vida que yo nunca…voy a tener.

La muchacha suspiró tras la revelación. Ella lo había intuido todo el tiempo, pero la negación de su amor por el rubio siempre le había dado falsas esperanzas.

Ahora comprobaba que su Zechs seguía amando a Khushrenada. Pero éste, en su egocentrismo más puro, se había olvidado del único hombre que siempre le había sido fiel, pese a todos los hechos.

Sintió pena por su amigo, porque eso eran ante todo, amigos, y lo menos que podía hacer era apoyarlo, ya que había abierto una herida.

-Lo lamento, Zechs. Realmente lo lamento.

-No lo hagas. Es algo con lo que cargaré por el resto de mi vida.

-Pero no tiene que ser así. Puedes olvidarlo y enamorarte de…

-No. -Negó el rubio con una sonrisa triste y que Noin jamás había visto. -Yo no podría olvidarlo jamás. Él es…el único.

Lucrezia comprendió. Todo argumento estaba por ende perdido, y ella regresaría a L5 con la certeza de haber perdido más que un pasado al lado de Zechs Marquise.

Más tarde, cuando el rubio regresó a su departamento, sintió la extraña necesidad de aferrarse a algo o a alguien.

La soledad a la que se había sometido por culpas y dolorosos recuerdos lo estaba matando, pero así debía ser hasta que saldara las deudas que tenía para con el mundo y sobre todo con "él", Treize Khushrenada, su eterno amor.

Habían compartido tanto. Jamás lo olvidaría, pero la indiferencia y el anonimato en los que "su excelencia" lo había sumido era más doloroso que todo el desprecio que Treize podría haberle dado.

No lo había vuelto a ver después de la batalla donde se suponía había muerto, y sin embargo sabía que vivía. Su corazón y varias líneas de espionaje así se lo habían constatado y era eso lo que lo mantenía en la cuerda floja.

Tal vez si no le amase demasiado. Tal vez si olvidase y consiguiera otra vida, podría lograr el más grande de sus anhelos: el de enamorarse perdidamente y ser correspondido, y el de olvidar ese dolor que noche tras noche lo orillaba a morir lentamente.

-Pero solo podría conseguirlo en otra vida, porque a lo que esta se refiere…siempre voy a amarte, Treize.

------------------

------------------

A veces los deseos se pueden volver realidad y es justamente lo que la vida deparó un día, cuando la aparente calma y normalidad seguían su curso.

-Hoy has estado especialmente callada, Hilde. ¿Sucede algo?

La muchacha de cabello negro negó, sonriéndole a su amigo después de quitarse el casco protector del rostro.

-No es nada. Solo estaba pensando.

Ambos continuaban trabajando en el ámbito de la "chatarra", con la diferencia de que en la tierra el reciclaje era más que indispensable.

-¿Y en qué piensas?

-En cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Unas cosas. -Gruñó Hilde al saber que la curiosidad de Duo volvía a aparecer.

-Por eso, ¿qué cosas? Debe ser importante porque tú nunca piensas demasiado, mucho menos te quedas callada la mayoría del tiempo y no haces chistes sobre…

-COSAS de mujeres, Duo. -Por fin respondió la muchacha. La ágil lengua de su amigo podía causar un alboroto tremendo cuando se lo proponía y ella no estaba en ese momento como para soportarlo.

-Oh, cosas de mujeres. ¡Que interesante! -Sonrió el trenzado con el simple afán de hacer enfadar a su compañera.

-Si, cosas que no te incumben.

-Vamos Schbeiker, tómate la vida más leve. ¿Qué caso tiene que refunfuñes si sabes que siempre voy a preguntarte todo?

La muchacha gruñó por lo bajo y sin embargo sonrió. Ése era su querido y casi despreocupado amigo Duo Maxwell. Que contrariedad.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te diré. Hoy tengo una cita.

-Uyyyy, ¿con quién? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es buen tipo? Porque no me gustaría que te hicieran daño, mucho menos que salieras con alguien que puede…

-¡DUO! -Gritó la chica parando el escándalo de su amigo. -Solo voy a cenar, es todo. Ni que me fuera a ir a la luna con él.

-Quién sabe. He escuchado que han convertido a la luna en un centro de relajación. Hay transbordadores hacía la luna con muy buenos precios.

Schbeiker rió. A Duo no se le escapaba nada.

-Bueno, ya veré entonces. Y para que no sigas preguntando, lo conocí en una tienda el otro día, cuando tú no quisiste acompañarme.

-Mmm, ¿una tienda? Debe ser o gay o divorciado. Ten cuidado.

-Duo, de verdad que contigo no se puede hablar en serio.

El aludido rió y palmeó el hombro de su amiga.

-Tranquila, solo quiero cuidarte. Es parte del trabajo de los amigos: cuidarse los unos a los otros.

Hilde sonrió pero no pudo mantener la expresión en su lugar demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo que…ya se me hace tarde y debo ir a casa a cambiarme.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No. -Negó la muchacha dándole la espalda al trenzado mientras se quitaba el overol de trabajo.-Sería pedirte demasiado que recorrieras media ciudad para nada.

-Ya es tarde. -Alertó el chico mirando por la ventana. Los últimos rayos de sol se habían por fin ocultado, reinando la parcial oscuridad de la noche.

-No, de verdad, no tiene importancia. Mejor ve a casa a descansar y mañana te llamo para contarte cómo me fue.

Duo enarcó una ceja. Era viernes y si no salían por ahí se acompañaban mutuamente en alguno de los departamentos.

Hilde realmente se veía nerviosa por su cita, y él intuyo que era algo muy especial.

Sonrió por su amiga, al menos uno de los dos era feliz.

-De acuerdo, te veré entonces mañana.

-Si. Hasta mañana, Duo.

El muchacho de ojos violeta besó la mejilla de Hilde, quien agradeció el gesto con una inclinación y leve sonrisa. Duo siempre era cortés y ella lo apreciaba por ello.

Sin más el trenzado tomó su chaqueta y salió del gran hangar que conformaba su trabajo, un lugar lleno de chatarra que poco a poco iba siendo reciclada.

Hacía aproximadamente diez minutos hasta la ciudad. Su trabajo se encontraba lejos de la misma para evitar accidentes o reclamaciones de ruido innecesario, por lo que el alumbrado no era tan eficaz en ese tramo. Pero lo conocía perfectamente, y aunque fuera muy noche podía decir con precisión en donde se encontraba cada cosa en su camino.

Además, su siempre inseparable automática lo acompañaba oculta en un bolsillo. No por nada era un ex piloto y ex chico callejero. Sabía perfectamente cómo defenderse y el miedo no era algo que "Shinigami" tuviera en las venas.

Así pues, con confianza metió las manos en su chaqueta y emprendió el camino a casa.

La oscuridad podía ocultarlo perfectamente, pues su clásica vestimenta negra confundía su esbelta silueta entre las sombras.

La noche era fresca pero deliciosa al tacto de la piel. Duo Maxwell jamás se imaginó que esa noche perfecta, de luna menguante y pocas estrellas, fuera a ser definitiva para él.

Zechs había recibido otra encomienda. Un ex policía de la milicia nacional estaba en problemas, ya que debía dar con el paradero de una pandilla antes de que su cuello se viera perjudicado.

El hombre realmente estaba metido hasta los zapatos en un terreno turbio, de esos que de manera obvia jamás desaparecerían, por mucha paz que pudiera existir. Así que Marquise había pedido una cuota más elevada por sus servicios.

Teniendo la autorización y metiéndose un arma de contrabando en la bolsa, se adentró en esos sectores que perfectamente conocía, emprendiendo la búsqueda de los que representaban su sustento para esa noche.

Los sutiles movimientos de Zechs estaban perfectamente calculados por su experiencia y eficacia. Caminó, enmarcando su silueta en las sombras que le rodeaban, auxiliándose de los murmullos apagados que ocultaban el más mínimo ruido que él hiciera. Permanecía alerta a cualquier movimiento, haciendo uso de su habilidad para tener una visión de largo alcance.

Si, era un as en todo eso. Y jamás, desde hacía tres años, había fallado en algo. Pero no siempre se tiene a la suerte acompañándote en tus proezas.

Duo sintió un movimiento que alertó sus bien entrenados instintos. Con suma precaución tomó el mango de la automática en su bolso y se detuvo un momento para inspeccionar a su alrededor.

"Bonita noche para cazar". Se dijo, sintiendo correr la adrenalina como hacía mucho no experimentaba.

Caminó lentamente, escuchándolo todo, llamando al Shinigami que aparentemente se había dormido esos años, con la expectativa de ver acción.

Un movimiento a su derecha lo alertó, obligándolo a sacar el arma completamente y a puntar en la dirección que sus oídos le indicaban.

-Vamos a jugar. -Susurró, ventilando una sonrisa juguetona y a la vez de ansiedad.

Seguramente se trataba de algún pillo con intenciones de robarle la billetera, pero bien él podía divertirse un poco. Después de todo necesitaba desperezarse.

Marquise observó un rato hasta que sus instintos le dieron la señal adecuada. Así pues saltó desde un primer piso, cayendo con perfección en la rugosa superficie.

Examinó los alrededores, y al no percibir nada, se arriesgo a entrar en la bodega aparentemente abandonada donde se encontraban lo sujetos que estaba buscando.

Con astucia de acróbata volvió a examinar y a subir un alfeizar por donde miró detenidamente el interior de la bodega.

Todo en quietud y calma. Al parecer había elegido un mal día para llevar a cabo su misión y sin embargo…

Se lamió los labios antes de decidir atacar a la persona que lo estaba "esperando", así pues con total eficacia corrió y se situó a espaldas del individuo que sorprendería.

Pero su sonrisa de victoria, cuando colocó el cañón de su arma en la cabeza del visitante, desapareció totalmente.

-Lo estábamos esperando. Pronunció una voz a su espalda y por primera vez desde hacía años sintió que sudaba frío. ¿Cómo había podido descuidarse de ese modo?

Trató de girarse pero su atacante se lo impidió.

-Sería inútil que se moviera, le estoy apuntando con una pequeña arma, es verdad, pero usted debería reconocer que el calibre de las municiones es lo suficientemente grande como para romperle la cabeza a un cervatillo de un solo disparo. Así pues como veo que entiende, sígame.

Zechs obedeció, soltando su arma y caminando delante del sujeto que lo había emboscado. Se reprendió duramente por su falta de cuidado.

Duo percibió un arma en sus costillas. Aquello no lo había previsto. Seguramente la idea de que solo había ahí una persona le había dado la finta perfecta al otro atacante.

-¿Metiéndote en cosas que no te corresponden, bonito? Espero al menos que tengas un buen motivo para jugar así con nosotros.

El trenzado trató de decir o hacer algo, pero el hombre a quien apuntaba se giró, encañonándole a él con una mágnum.

-Será mejor que nos acompañes, preciosura. Será una noche interesante.

Duo no era de los que se amedrentaban, pero con dos sujetos así y las cosas fuera de práctica, tuvo que hacer lo que le ordenaban. Pese al orgullo que le estaban magullando.

Zechs fue lanzado contra la pared, recibiendo un duro golpe en el hombro derecho y escuchando un par de risas que en nada le agradaron.

Intentó ubicar a sus cobardes atacantes, pero no pudo ver nada porque la bodega continuaba a oscuras. Eso si afectaba un poco sus movimientos.

-No te esfuerces tanto. Aquí no valdrá la pena gastar todas tus habilidades, o lo que sea que tengas escondido.

Nosotros conocemos a la perfección tus movimientos. Te hemos estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo y no nos gusta para nada que metas tus narices en lo que no te importa.

Deberíamos darte una lección para que aprendas.

De nuevo las risas y Marquise supo que estaba en real desventaja.

-Ahora, si te portas bien y cooperas…todo puede resultar mucho mejor.

Zechs golpeó la mano que le tocaba el mentón y eso le ganó un golpe que le sacó por completo el aire.

-Veo que nos harás las cosas difíciles. Bueno, esto suele pasar. Lástima por ti.

Marquise vio venir entonces varios golpes de los cuales solo muy pocos pudo detener o eludir. Ciertamente, los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo no eran su estilo.

La inteligencia y la astucia habían fallado esa vez, y estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos por unas cuantas monedas.

Duo sintió que golpeaba el piso de forma violenta, después alzó la mirada y se encontró con la misma oscuridad que la noche tenía.

No estaba solo. El par de sujetos que lo habían llevado a alguna parte se encontraban cerca de él.

-Veo que te agrada nuestra casa. Me alegro, porque serás huésped por largo tiempo.

-¿Para qué me quieren? Yo no he hecho nada.

Sintió una risa fría y la ira comenzó a llenarle la cabeza de muchas ideas.

-Te cruzaste en nuestro camino, lindura, y apuntarnos con esa arma de juguete no fue buena idea.

-No tengo nada de valor. -Argumentó, tratando de pensar fríamente, buscando no recordar episodios de su vida semejantes a aquel.

-¿Y quien te dijo que queremos algo de valor? Estamos interesados en otro tipo de cosas que tus curvas nos pueden ofrecer.

Duo sintió la sangre hervir. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaban refiriendo esos tipos y eso él no lo permitiría.

Aunque Shingami tuviera que salir nuevamente, ese insulto no se quedaría así.

Por ello se incorporó, y siguiendo la voz de sus agresores consiguió dar con uno y golpearlo en el rostro, algo que evidentemente les tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Chiquillo del demonio!

-Cuidado, señores. El Dios de la muerte está despertando y no querrán hacerlo enfadar.

El de ojos violetas sonrió a la emoción del momento, pero también reaccionó cuando supo que no se enfrentaba solamente a dos hombres. Probablemente había tres más.

Gran diferencia de números, pero no para un Dios como él.

Marquise estaba teniendo problemas para liberarse de unos cuantos sujetos que insistían en degollarlo. Pero no por nada había estado en la milicia. Esos tipos lo iban a conocer realmente.

Tiró un par de golpes certeros antes de intuir los próximos movimientos de sus agresores y retirarse hacia una de las paredes del lugar, misma que le sirvió de trampolín y otras cosas contra sus agresores.

Pero lo que Zechs no vio venir fue el golpe que uno de los tipos le dio en la cabeza, justo donde uno de los nervios principales toca con el cuello, y los especialistas en artes marciales utilizan para defenderse de sus oponentes.

Lo último que el Barón Relámpago observó antes de desvanecerse, fue una pequeña esperanza en el fondo de su corazón, una que tal vez jamás se haría realidad.

Duo estaba manejando las cosas con bastante maestría, salvo que los hombres con los que se enfrentaba eran verdaderos bárbaros bélicos que estaban defendiéndose bastante bien de los ataques del Shinigami.

Pero todo se termina algún día y es lo que el Dios de la muerte no vio llegar, pues tan entretenido y emocionado estaba en rememorar combates pasados, que no percibió cuando dos de los tipos lo tomaron de los brazos y un tercero lo hizo dormir tan sencillamente como una canción de cuna a un bebé.

Cloroformo, utilizada para los raptos y pequeñas curaciones.

Duo se sintió humillado ante ese trato pero sus sentidos adormecidos no pudieron hacer ya nada por él.

Era indigno que el Shinigami fuera vencido de ese modo, pero lo era aun más que esos tipos fueran a aprovecharse de él en esas circunstancias.

Intuía lo que iban a hacerle, y ante la imposibilidad de seguir luchando contra los hombres, se rindió a la inconciencia no sin antes recordar por última vez el rostro del hombre al que amaba.

Ambos ex pilotos estaban ahora fuera de combate.

La verdadera historia apenas comienza.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** **Amnesia**

**Capitulo:** **This is my life?**

**Serie:** Gundam Wing

**Resumen:** Después de un repentino ataque, despiertan sin recordar nada. Sin embargo una impactante noticia cambiará el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.

**Pairings:** Zechs/Duo

**Category/Raiting:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor. PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Planeta Tierra

**FEEDBACK:** la necesidad de abrir los ojos pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo.

Se sentía tan cansado que no podía explicar el por qué. Solo quería continuar durmiendo, y sin embargo otra parte de él le decía que debía abrir los ojos en el acto.

Se rindió a este último sentimiento. Debía despertar ya.

Sus ojos borrosos contemplaron el lugar, mismo que no le indicó nada.

Con cuidado se incorporó de la cama y miró que de su brazo izquierdo corría un hilillo cristalino, conectado a su vez a un monitor que marcaba ondas insonoras.

Parpadeó para enfocar mejor su vista, y esa vez lo logró. Era de día y las cortinas en las ventanas impedían que la luz del sol entrara por completo a la habitación.

El inmueble era bastante aceptable, con un par de acogedores sofás frente a la cama, un televisor en un bonito estante de madera y otras tantas cosas que no le importaron demasiado.

Lo verdaderamente interesante, pensó un poco aturdido, era saber en dónde estaba y que hacía él ahí con varios vendajes y heridas.

Trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Esto lo sacó de quicio y con fuerza se arrancó la agujita que dejó caer al piso sin consideración.

Sus pies descalzos percibieron la frialdad del piso, pero no le importó. Tambaleándose un poco recorrió la habitación, y mientras lo hacía tuvo la impresión de que algo bastante grave ocurría ahí.

Un pequeño ruido lo hizo virar hacia donde se encontraba la cama que acababa de dejar, encontrándose con que a un lado, existía otra con un ocupante en ella.

Se acercó con sigilo, tratando de no despertar a quien fuera que estuviese ahí, encontrándose con un muchacho delgado pero al parecer bien proporcionado, de rasgos exquisitos y cabello castaño esparcido con delicadeza casi planeada sobre la almohada, el cual, al igual que él hacía momentos, conectado se encontraba a un monitor por medio de una agujita.

Eso si le pareció extraño y la ansiedad estaba poco a poco logrando inquietarlo.

¿Qué hacía él en esa habitación, con ese muchacho en la otra cama?

Era algo que debía descubrir en el acto. Y debía hacerlo antes de que comenzara a hiperventilar.

Se acercó a la puerta y antes de tomar el pomo de la misma, este fue girado para dar paso a un hombre vestido de blanco que leía atentamente sobre una tablilla.

Cuando el hombre desvió sus ojos del papeleo y miró la habitación, realmente se sorprendió al encontrar a su paciente fuera de cama y caminando.

-¡Oh, Monsieur Marquise. No debería estar de pié!. Exclamó alarmado el médico, se suponía que su delicado paciente no debería de hacer eso.

El muchacho, aturdido, se alejó un paso del hombre. ¿Cómo lo había llamado?

-Es sorprendente que se haya levantado. Realmente sorprendente. Pero regrese a la cama. Vamos, puede hacerle daño.

Él obedeció por mero reflejo, encontrándose una vez más sobre la cama en pocos minutos.

-Le haré una revisión, Monsieur Malquise. Esto es un verdadero milagro.

El hombre sonreía abiertamente y con mucha felicidad, lo que él aprovechó para despejar algunas dudas.

-Disculpe. -Dijo escuchando el seguro timbre de su voz. -Pero, ¿me podría decir en dónde me encuentro?

El hombre, quien se colocaba el estetoscopio, entornó los ojos esperando que aquello fuera una broma. Pero la incertidumbre en el rostro del muchacho le hizo saber que estaba hablando en serio.

-¡Santo cielo! -Murmuró sorprendido el evidente médico. -¿Me está hablando en serio, monsieur?

-No tendría por qué no hacerlo. Realmente me gustaría saber en dónde estoy y sobre todo, quien soy yo.

No había sido una pregunta, sino una sugerencia que debía tomarse en el acto. Esto desconcertó sobremanera al médico que lo miró y después al joven de la cama contigua.

-Esto es verdaderamente increíble. -Murmuró para si, esperando no sonar inoportuno.

-Lo es. Así que le pido me responda o busque a otra persona que pueda ayudarme.

La voz exigía con cierta tonalidad fría y altiva. Toda la personalidad sofisticada que aquel muchacho desprendía tan solo verlo.

El médico al final entendió que aquello en verdad era algo serio, así que pidió al paciente que se recostara un poco en la cama. De esta forma, habló lo más sinceramente que pudo.

-No sé si soy yo la persona indicada para hablarle de estas cosas, Monsieur.

-¿Me conoce?

-Por supuesto. -Sonrió el médico.

-Entonces hable. -Añadió el joven, que estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

El hombre de blanco midió sus alternativas, pero la exigente mirada azul de su paciente lo presionaba bastante. Así pues, habló lo mejor que pudo.

-Tuvo un accidente, a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Como ve, ha estado internado desde hace una semana. La verdad pensamos que no despertaría, pero ahora…

-Bien, avanzamos. -Medio sonrió el de ojos azules, tocándose la cabeza vendada.-Ahora dígame qué sucedió y quien soy yo.

El medico tragó en seco, pero respondió la cuestión.

-No se sabe exactamente por qué su jet se estrelló. La policía aun está investigando eso. Pero puedo asegurarle con total sinceridad que hemos hecho todo por usted y por su acompañante. -Dijo señalando al muchacho de rasgos bonitos que aun se encontraba dormido.

-¿Dice entonces que tenemos una semana dormidos? -Preguntó, dirigiendo su vista también hacia el muchacho a su lado.

-Así es. Como en estado de coma sin llegar a serlo. Los especialistas y yo creemos que fue por la intensidad del accidente. Créame que cuando lo he visto de pie, mi corazón ha comenzado a latir con más paz.

Intuyó que el hombre decía la verdad, pero aun no le respondía lo más importante.

-¿Quién soy? -Volvió a cuestionar. Necesitaba saberlo antes de que el dolor de cabeza acabara con su lucidez.

-Es el Barón Zechs Marquise. Un empresario brillante cuyos proyectos tienen al mundo y a las colonias hablando de usted.

-¿Zechs…Marquise?

-Así es. -Asintió el médico mirando la confusión en los cerúleos ojos del muchacho.

El dolor de cabeza entonces le hizo gemir de dolor y el médico se apresuró a atenderle.

Demasiada información tal vez; demasiadas cosas qué entender y otras que no recordaba.

Necesitaba ponerlo todo en orden o de lo contrario explotaría.

El sedante que el médico le administró por intravenosa estaba surtiendo efecto rápidamente. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se adormecía.

Lo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue al muchacho que continuaba dormido a su lado.

Si había sido su acompañante, entonces tal vez debía saber más acerca de él.

Debía esperar para interrogarlo, preguntarle sobre su vida y sobre todo, quién era él.

Entreabrió los ojos y una intensa punzada le perforó las sienes.

Ese taladrante dolor estaba expandiéndose a todo su cuerpo y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada por desvanecerlo.

El médico le había inyectado ya tres intravenosas y según él, todo era secuela del dichoso "accidente".

No pudo más, así que se sentó en la cama. Al menos de esa manera podía tolerar más las cosas.

Todo seguía igual. Había pasado una noche intranquila, con dolor de cabeza y dolores musculares que en ocasiones lo llegaban a confundir más de lo que estaba.

El médico no había sido de mucha ayuda. Le había dicho su nombre y el por qué estaba ahí, pero no más, según él por no estar "capacitado" para la tarea.

Su enfado se debía más que nada a eso y a la enorme impotencia por estar totalmente en blanco.

No recordaba nada de nada, y eso en lugar de calmarlo lo alteraba seriamente.

¿Quién era en realidad? ¿A qué se dedicaba? ¿Tenía familia o alguien que lo buscaba? Todas esas preguntas y más las meditaba a cada segundo, y entre más pensaba, más dudas y dolores tenía.

El galeno había prometido regresar ese día con mayor información, pero era hora de que no aparecía y estaba comenzando a desesperarse seriamente.

Intuyó que era hombre de decisiones firmes y rápidas, por lo que incorporándose completamente de la cama, se dirigió a la pequeña cómoda cerca al ventanal del fondo. Necesitaba verse en el espejo, tal vez así podría al menos reconocer algo de sí mismo.

Con cuidado y cierta expectación, se miró fijamente por primera vez desde que despertara.

Su imagen lo impactó un poco, pues en realidad no se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería físicamente.

Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, bastante largo y un poco despeinado bajo la venda que cubría su frente.

Era alto, de blanca tez y desconcertante apariencia. Sin embargo sus ojos azules empañados por la duda y la incredulidad, le señalaron con desilusión que ni siquiera el espejo lo ayudaría a reconocerse.

-¿Quién eres? -Se preguntó a sí mismo, esperando que la respuesta llegara de inmediato, en vano.

Se tocó la cabeza con la mano izquierda y cerró los ojos un momento. El dolor se intensificaba de nuevo, lo que le hizo gemir con un poco de impotencia.

-Maldita sea. -Murmuró, deseando golpear algo. Pero otra cosa llamó su atención.

En la misma mano que sujetaba su frente descubrió un brillo repentino y fugaz, y al observar con más detenimiento su extremidad, notó un pequeño objeto que había ignorado hasta esos momentos.

Le miró con atención, llevándose sin lugar a dudas una enorme sorpresa. Pero ésta no duró demasiado pues el muchacho que dormía frente a él emitió sonidos que lo distrajeron.

Pensó en moverse y acudir a su lado, pero antes de hacerlo, poco a poco el joven que despertaba se fue incorporando en la cama, como él mismo lo hiciera el día anterior.

Marquise se inmovilizó unos momentos, ya que ante él una bella imagen se presentó.

Cabellos castaños, largos como los suyos. Tez admirable y difícil de confundir pero sobre todo, un par de ojos violeta que curiosos miraban alrededor buscando algún tipo de información.

-Ho-hola. -Saludó el joven, sonriendo repentinamente. Al final sus ojos lo habían localizado.

Él no habló. Sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, lo que inesperadamente hizo sonreír más al recién despierto.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza… ¿en donde estoy?

-En un hospital. -Respondió Marquise sin darse tiempo siquiera de pensar.

-Ah. -Murmuró el de ojos lavanda con cierta ironía. -¿Y que hago aquí?

El rubio sonrió con ironía al escucharlo.

Había tenido su esperanza depositada en ese muchacho, pero ahora veía que se encontraba tan perdido como él.

-Tuvimos un accidente. -Dijo en el mismo tono seguro que utilizara el día anterior con el galeno. -Pero no me preguntes más, porque estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú.

-¿Si?... ¿cómo?

Su voz era agradable pero su curiosidad, temía, no lo sería tanto.

-¿No recuerdas nada, verdad?

El castaño asintió mirando cómo el muchacho rubio se acercaba a la cama a su lado.

Le parecía un sujeto bastante interesante, sobre todo por ese misterioso "algo" que lo envolvía cuando hablaba y caminaba.

-¡Pues sorpresa! Yo tampoco.

El de ojos violetas parpadeó un par de veces para después volver a mirar la habitación.

Había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y después de sentarse para tratar de aminorarlo se encontró con que realmente no sabía nada de nada.

Su mente estaba en blanco, tal como el color de la pared. El encontrarse con el rubio a su lado había significado una pequeña luz en su cabeza, y sin embargo, escuchar que su compañero se encontraba en iguales condiciones no lo ayudaba en mucho.

Suspiró sonoramente y recargó su cabeza en la pared.

Estaba en el hospital, eso le había dicho el rubio. ¿Por qué?. Porque habían tenido un accidente.

Eso lo alentó en cierta forma, al menos no se encontraba tan solo como se sentía.

-¿Entonces nos accidentamos? ¿Cómo?

El rubio había estado viendo a su compañero de soslayo. Algo en él lo inquietaba un poco.

-Si. Al parecer en un accidente de avión o algo así. Eso fue lo único que me dijo el doctor.

-Ah. -Murmuró el castaño sonriendo un poco. -¿Y no te dijo nada más?

-No.

-Qué lastima. Yo quería saber al menos cómo te llamas. ¿Eso tampoco lo sabes?

El rubio dudó un poco en responder, pues ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de que todo fuera verídico.

-Zechs. Zechs Marquise.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron grandemente. Parecían sonreír y eso Zechs lo supo cuando el gesto infantil en los labios del muchacho se lo evidenció.

-Que bonito nombre. Suena muy…lindo.

El rubio sonrió un poco. Era la primera vez que lo hacía verdaderamente desde que despertara y eso le hizo sentir bastante bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Y yo cómo me llamaré? No puedo presentarme ante ti.

-Descuida, ya lo harás cuando sepas quien eres.

La frase quedó en el aire. Ambos pensaron con detenimiento en eso.

Cuando supieran quienes eran tal vez las cosas cambiarían.

La escena se vio interrumpida por el galeno, quien sonreía aun más que el día anterior. Evidentemente la causa era el castaño, quien miraba con algo de aprehensión al hombre de blanco.

-Oh pero… ¿Ha despertado? Que felicidad. Verdaderamente han sido días muy fructíferos.

El de ojos violetas miró al rubio con algo parecido al desconcierto.

-¿Se siente bien, Monsieur? -Preguntó el galeno acercándose al castaño quien negó con un gesto.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Es normal, después del fuerte impacto que tuvieron. -Sonrió el médico tomando la presión del castaño. -Al menos le habrá dicho a monsieur Marquise algunas cosas. Al parecer el accidente fue tan fuerte que no recuerda…

El castaño río bajito, como si se acabara de decir algún chiste comprendido solo por él.

Esto causó sobresalto en el médico, y tras sus bigotes blancos una mueca de desconcierto se formo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Lo lamento. -Murmuró el joven con un poco de pena.-Lo que sucede es que me hizo gracia lo que dijo. Que él… -Señaló al rubio que ocultaba una leve sonrisa cómplice. -No recuerde nada.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué? -Quiso saber el hombre.

-Pues porque no creo que pueda serle de mucha ayuda a Zechs. Yo tampoco recuerdo nada. -Y volvió a reír, más en un gesto de ansiedad que realmente de diversión.

El médico miró en forma rápida a ambos muchachos, y después pronunció unas cuantas palabras en un idioma que el castaño no entendió, pero que intuyó sería el idioma natural de aquel hombre.

-Esto es…increíble, y también desconcertante. Amnesia conjunta. -Susurró el doctor en el lenguaje que hasta hacía momentos utilizaba para comunicarse con los enfermos.

-Eso parece. -Asintió Zechs procurando no quitarle de encima la mirada al médico. Intuía que sabía más de lo que les decía.

-Pero…no puedo explicarme cómo…

-Probablemente por el "accidente" que tuvimos. Si el choque fue tan tremendo, tal vez de ahí se derive esta "Amnesia".

-Si…si. -Admitió el médico volviendo a sentir color en las mejillas.-Eso debe ser. Tan brillantes deducciones como siempre, monsieur Marquise.

El rubio no quiso sentirse adulado, pero lo hizo. Aunque aquella deducción era más lógica que preguntarse por el vendaje que le cubría la cabeza.

El castaño lo escuchaba todo desde su posición. Un repentino sentimiento de impotencia lo invadió. Al menos ya no se sentía tan solo y sin embargo necesitaba aclarar ciertas dudas, cómo el quién era y el por qué viajaba con el muchacho rubio de ojos inmensamente tristes.

-Lo consultaré entonces con un especialista. Les prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que recuperen su memoria.

-Eso espero. -Señaló Marquise, sintiéndose importante.

-Disculpen. -Interrumpió el castaño de repente. -¿Pero podría entonces decirme quien soy yo?

-Oh, Cielos. Me había olvidado de usted. Discúlpeme por favor.

El castaño sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto. Estaba comenzando a pensar que su carácter era mucho muy diferente al del aparentemente serio Zechs Marquise, pero eso estaba por verse.

-Bueno, solo puedo decirle que su nombre, Monsieur, es Duo Maxwell. Es un genio en informática y mano derecha de Monsieur Marquise en su empresa.

Así que Duo Maxwell. El nombre no le decía nada, pero al menos ya tenía un poco de información sobre sí mismo.

-Gracias. -Sonrió Duo sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Trataré de que la persona que les resolverá sus dudas esté aquí lo antes posible. Ahora debo ir a informar a mis colegas sobre este fascinante hecho. Con su permiso.

El galeno salió deprisa, murmurando aun palabras ininteligibles para los pacientes.

-Ese hombre me pone nervioso. -Admitió Zechs cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado.

-A mi me parece muy gracioso. Al parecer está mucho más desconcertado que nosotros mismos. -Advirtió el castaño sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Veo que te tomas todo esto con demasiada tranquilidad.

-No. Es solo que no tiene caso ponerse histérico. Yo creo que así no conseguiríamos nada.

Era oficial, Duo lo sacaba de quicio con su pacífica manera de ser. Por eso Marquise bufó y caminó hasta uno de los sofás. Al menos podría pensar un poco más en las millones de preguntas que aun tenía por hacer.

Duo por el contrario, se encontraba fascinado de saber su nombre. Le parecía que tenía un nombre interesante, pero no mayor al que Zechs Marquise podía representar.

Aun tenía muchas cosas que preguntar y saber, pero por el momento las dos únicas que había despejado el médico le bastaban para no sentirse desamparado.

El rubio suspiró en sus vanos intentos por recordar algo. Solo estaba consiguiendo que volviera a dolerle la cabeza.

Fue entonces que recordó cierto objeto en su mano, el cual volvió a mirar con mucho más interés.

Al parecer se encontraba casado, y si era así entonces tenía familia que lo estaba buscando o esperando en algún lugar.

Esa posibilidad lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Lo suficiente como para no angustiarse más de la cuenta.

-¿No te parece increíble? -Preguntó el castaño repentinamente.

-¿Qué?

-Que podamos recordar cómo hablar, el color y el nombre de las cosas, pero que no tengamos la menor idea de quienes somos y por qué estamos aquí. Es increíble la naturaleza.

Duo volvió a sonreír con mucha más libertad, cómo si aquel descubrimiento fuera a ser de mucha ayuda.

Zechs no dijo nada, pero muy en el fondo estaba de parte de aquella "maravillosa" conclusión. Si en verdad podía saber todo eso, significaba que su memoria solo se encontraba aturdida. Eso le dio más esperanzas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si soy tu mano derecha en… ¿en qué?

-Según el doctor, en una empresa de fama mundial.

-Ah. -Pronunció el castaño con cierto aire soñador.-Bueno, si soy tu mano derecha, y según el médico soy un genio informático, entonces quiere decir que tú y yo compartimos una relación muy cercana. ¿No te da gusto?

El rubio prefirió no responder ni pensar en eso. Duo parecía una persona muy parlanchina y despreocupada, y eso en lugar de darle confianza lo alteraba.

¿Pero y si era cierto lo que el de ojos lavanda decía?

Sacudió la cabeza, aunque hacerlo le produjo un gran mareo. Era mejor no hacerse ideas absurdas hasta que lo tuviera todo claro.

Sin embargo no pudo conseguir la paz que necesitaba, pues Duo, con esa habilidad especial para hablar sin descanso que estaba demostrando tener, continuó divagando en cosas que nada tenían que ver con el enorme vacío que tenían en la cabeza.

Llegó a hartarlo, el Barón debía de aceptarlo. Pero en cierta forma agradeció no estar solo y sentirse de alguna loca forma acompañado por ese muchacho de desquiciante carácter.

Cerca de la hora de comer, cuando al parecer a Duo se le había acabado la batería, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar al médico y a un par de enfermeras con bandejas.

-Hora de comer. -Anunció el galeno con una amplia sonrisa y ese acento que al castaño le parecía gracioso.

-¡Que bien! -Se entusiasmó Duo. Desde hacía un rato estaba sintiendo un gran vacío en el estómago.

-No tengo hambre. -Denegó Marquise la bandeja, cruzándose de brazos para mirar a otra parte.

-Pero Monsieur Marquise, debe alimentarse. Tenga en cuenta que debe recuperar energías para volver a su vida normal.

-¿Vida normal? -Preguntó retador, haciendo brillar de manera peculiar sus ojos azules.

-Debe comer. -Fue todo lo que el médico indicó, omitiendo el hecho de sentirse intimidado con la presencia de ese hombre.

-Vamos Zechs, come. Te hará bien. -Invitó Duo, quien ya devoraba prácticamente todo lo que la bandeja contenía.

El aludido sonrió discretamente. Duo Maxwell era un espécimen extraño de ser humano, y pese a que en momentos deseaba estrangularlo o al menos tapar su boca con algo, le hacía sentir bien, renovado, con esa energía que deseaba mantener ante la desesperación de no saber nada.

Solo por el castaño fue que probó un par de bocados, aunque después terminó casi todo el alimento sin siquiera chistar.

El galeno mientras tanto, observaba todo desde una esquina, a veces sonriente, a veces con la mirada perdida, pero siempre con un nudo en la garganta por tener que ocultar lo que sabía.

No fue hasta que Duo se sintió conforme con el postre que el médico hizo retirar las bandejas, dejando nuevamente en paz la habitación.

-Deseo informales. –Habló el médico, esperando que la voz no le temblara.

-Que la persona que despejará sus dudas ha llegado. Si están listos y me lo autorizan, lo haré pasar.

Zechs de inmediato asintió, pero fue Duo quien tardó en responder esa vez.

-¿Es de confianza? -Inquirió, no muy seguro de las cosas.

-Totalmente. -Afirmó el médico con una sonrisa.

El castaño suspiró y se recargó en las almohadas que las enfermeras habían dispuesto para su espalda. Aun no estaba totalmente convencido.

-De acuerdo. Creo que entre más rápido nos enteremos de todo, más rápido desaparecerá este vacío en nuestras cabezas, ¿verdad? -La pregunta fue realizada no al hombre de blanco, sino al rubio que asintió rápidamente con un movimiento.

El médico comprendió y salió de la habitación, dejándola por vez primera en ese día totalmente en silencio y sin sonrisas.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban nerviosos y deseosos de aclarar todo lo que no podían siquiera imaginar.

Tenían toda una vida perdida, y lo único que les ayudaba a continuar de pie era que estaban juntos en todo ese desquiciante asunto.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue el médico quien entró a la habitación, sino un hombre de edad media, de ojos negros cansados y de rasgos que involucraban algo parecido al respeto.

Lo primero que Duo hizo fue apretar con fuerza la manta que cubría sus piernas, y no se dio cuenta hasta que el recién llegado llamó su atención, que miraba fijamente algo que en unos cuantos momentos sería una bomba total en su vida.

-¡Gracias al cielo que están con bien! -Fue la exclamación profunda del hombre, quien retirándose de la frente el cabello veteado de gris, fue al encuentro primero de Zechs a quien abrazó de manera fraterna, y después de Duo, quien quedó totalmente paralizado ante ese acto inesperado.

-El cielo escuchó mis oraciones. En verdad…en verdad me alegra verlos con vida.

El hombre pareció contener un gemidito de emoción pero su sonrisa era brillante y de verdadera felicidad.

-Dis-disculpe. -Habló el castaño interrumpiendo la emotiva escena. -Pero el doctor nos dijo que usted nos ayudaría a…

-Oh, si. -Asintió el hombre sonriendo aun más.-El doctor Lanz me lo explicó todo por teléfono ayer. Apenas me enteré y tomé el primer vuelo hasta aquí. No saben la alegría que sentí al recibir la noticia de que estaban con bien, ni el enorme desconcierto que me provocó saber que no recuerdan nada… Ninguno de los dos.

El hombre miró tanto a uno como a otro muchacho, los cuales asintieron con sus palabras.

-Es verdaderamente una pena. -Suspiró el hombre, sacando un pequeño pañuelo de su saco para pasarlo por su frente. -Pero lo importante es que están vivos. ¿No creen?

Zechs no dijo nada. Aun continuaba intrigado con ese sujeto, mientras que Duo asintió. Poco a poco iba recuperando su tranquilidad. El tipo parecía confiable.

-Bueno, ¿entonces, por donde quieren que comencemos?

-¿Le parece si nos dice su nombre y cómo es que nos conoce? -Sugirió el rubio con ese temple que hasta el momento no había perdido.

-Claro, claro. Que tonto soy. -Río el hombre y se apresuró a ayudar a Duo quien bajaba de su cama.

-Quiero estar junto a Zechs. –Explicó. El recién llegado no dijo nada, sólo le ayudó cordialmente.

Con dificultades llegaron al sofá al lado del rubio, quien supuso que las heridas del castaño eran más severas que las suyas. Pero eso por el momento no le importó. Él necesitaba ya de respuestas y las esperaba con grave ansiedad.

-Bueno. Ya puedo comenzar diciéndoles que mi nombre es Bautista Deheza y soy su…asistente personal. –Dijo el hombre, tomando una silla para sentarse frente a los muchachos que asintieron con cierto desconcierto. -Soy algo así como asistente-mayordomo-amigo y mano derecha en sus negocios.

-Pero… el doctor Lanz dijo que yo…

-Usted es el genio informático de todo, Señor Maxwell. -Afirmó Bautista sin prisa.-Yo soy quien lleva el manejo de ciertas cosas que el Barón no puede realizar, ya sea por falta de tiempo o disposición.

-¿Barón? -Indagó Duo con curiosidad. Eso se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Lo lamento. Creo que el doctor no les dio demasiados detalles, ¿Verdad?

-Lo esencial, supuestamente. -Aclaró Zechs reclinándose en el sofá. -Pero es momento en que comiences a decirnos todo, Bautista.

El tuteo fue más por un aire potencialmente de tensión que de verdaderos deseos de hacerlo. Esto lo entendió el hombre, que asintió apurándose a informarles de los hechos.

-Lo sé, solo que me es muy difícil mirarlos en esta situación, cuando salieron tan felices de casa hacia…Bueno, debemos comenzar de todas maneras.

Como les he dicho ya, soy alguien muy cercano a ustedes y me alegro por ello. Con ninguna otra familia me sentiría tan halagado de trabajar.

-¿Barón? ¿Familia? ¿A qué se refiere con exactitud, Bautista? -Preguntó el castaño, comenzando a sentir cierta familiaridad con ese hombre de facciones cansadas.

-El Barón Zechs Marquise, obviamente.

Duo miró al aludido, quien viró el rostro para ocultar el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

Antes el galeno le había dicho que era un Barón, pero hasta esos momentos no caía en cuenta de que el titulo era realmente muy alto.

-¡Vaya! Así que Barón. Eso debe darle mucha importancia. -Sonrió Duo, indicándole a Bautista que continuara.

-Si, de hecho ser un Barón de la familia Marquise es uno de los títulos nobiliarios más distinguidos en toda Europa. Generaciones completas lo han portado con gusto y distinción.

Ambos jóvenes comprobaron el orgullo con el que el hombre había pronunciado todo eso y en el caso de Zechs, no supo si reír o sentirse demasiado adulado.

-Los Barones Marquise han dejado un gran legado en el mundo, y actualmente en las colonias. Me enorgullece informarle que usted, Señor Zechs ha continuado con ese legado, llevando muy en alto el apellido de su familia.

Usted es en la actualidad, uno de los inversionistas más grandes en la bolsa internacional de valores, y un empresario destacado que logró crear un Software lo bastante sofisticado como para cambiar la vida de muchas personas a niveles mundiales y coloniales.

-¿Y que tipo de Software es ese? -Indagó el rubio con repentino interés.

-Realmente sería complicado de explicar en sencillas palabras, pero debe creerme cuando le digo que gracias a usted, los sistemas de seguridad y tratados entre las colonias y la Tierra han permanecido conviviendo con excelentes resultados.

Marquise sintió de forma repentina que algo parecido al orgullo lo invadía. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que él, alguien sin memoria, realmente había hecho muchas cosas por la humanidad, sobre todo importantes mejoras.

Tal vez y al final de todo, su vida no era tan mala como lo había supuesto en uno de sus fugaces y malos pensamientos.

Sonrió un poco, no pudo evitarlo.

Mientras tanto, Duo sonrió por el muchacho a su lado. Lo que había escuchado sonaba muy bien, y se sintió muy feliz por él.

-En lo que a usted se refiere, joven Duo. -Sonrió el hombre al mirarlo. -Como lo dijo, es usted la mano derecha en los negocios del Barón, y es gracias a sus ideas y renovaciones que el software del Señor Marquise está vivo y con grandes promesas de progresos.

Bautista mostró un dejo de orgullo en su voz al enfatizar el trabajo del muchacho.

-Si mal no recuerdo tenía, un proyecto bastante interesante para atacar de lleno la hambruna y pobreza del mundo y colonias, uno que estaba siendo revisado por la ONU. Es simplemente, si me permite decirlo, un genio informático y férreo luchador en contra de la violencia y la pobreza.

Si Duo se sintió feliz por Zechs, el escuchar todo eso sobre él le causó mucha mayor emoción.

No había siquiera imaginado que alguien sin memoria podía tener de respaldo una agradable carrera y proyectos que beneficiaban a la humanidad.

Al parecer, él y el Barón Marquise hacían una buena mancuerna.

-¿Les satisface lo que son? -Indagó Bautista con un dejo de temor

-A mí si. -Afirmó Duo aun con emoción.

-Por el momento. -Asintió Marquise, guardándose su emoción para después.

-Eso es bueno de escuchar. Me alegra saber que aceptan lo que son tan bien.

-¿Tendríamos motivos para no hacerlo? -Quiso saber el rubio y a eso Bautista se puso rígido.

-No, no, por supuesto que no. Era solo un decir. -Sonrió el hombre, retirando nuevamente el sudor de su frente. -Es solo que esta situación es tan impactante y contradictoria, que me causa un poco de conmoción tener que hablarles de su pasado y de su identidad.

-De eso no se preocupe, Bautista. -Sonrió el castaño procurando no moverse demasiado para evitar el dolor de espalda. -Nosotros lo escuchamos y entendemos perfectamente.

-Siempre tan comprensivo, Joven Duo.

El aludido supo que al hombre había regresado la confianza que seguramente años de servicio lo respaldaban. Sin embargo aun no entendía muchas cosas.

-¿Qué más hace falta saber?

-Oh, Señor Malquise. Yo creo que toda una vida, pero eso se los aclararé poco a poco. El doctor Lanz dice que mucha información podría perjudicarles demasiado. De todas formas no creo que haya problemas. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para ayudarles a recordar.

Todo se escuchaba muy sencillo, pero a Zechs no le agradó eso. Necesitaba despejar sus dudas cuanto antes, sobre todo esa que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro desde que se supo con una nueva esperanza de recuperar sus memorias.

-¿Qué hay de nuestra familia? -Indagó nuevamente procurando suavizar sus rígidas facciones.

-Bueno…están los dos aquí y no creo que…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Cuestionó el de ojos azules comenzando a impacientarse seriamente.

Bautista estiró y flexionó las manos un par de veces en señal de ansiedad. Antes de hablar miró tanto a uno como a otro, que aguardan su respuesta.

-Sus padres no viven. Los de ninguno de los dos. Y sus familiares más cercanos…bueno…digamos que nunca se reúnen. Cosa normal en todas las familias.

-¿Cómo que no viven? -Esta vez fue Duo quien preguntó. Eso retiraba una posibilidad que lo había estado manteniendo en vilo.

-Los de usted, joven Duo, murieron hace cinco años en un accidente de trasbordador. Se dirigían a L3 cuando las turbinas fallaron y…bueno. Fue un terrible suceso.

El de ojos lavanda tragó en seco. Eso se escuchaba terrible e imaginó que en su momento debió de ser traumático.

-Los de usted Señor Marquise, al igual que con el joven Duo, murieron en un ataque terrorista en el Cairo. Es por eso que creó ese sistema de seguridad y…creo que no hace falta que diga más.

Zechs asintió. Esa noticia era terrible, mas aun debía existir alguien familiar que lo esperara.

-¿Entonces no tenemos a nadie? -Fue la pregunta que Zechs habría querido hacer pero que por distintos motivos prefirió dejar en manos del castaño.

-Por supuesto. Se tienen el uno al otro y con eso siempre les ha sido suficiente. Constató el hombre con una sonrisa entre enternecida y triste.

-¿El uno al otro? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Oh, Señor Marquise, perdóneme pero no creo que a estas alturas no se haya dado cuenta ya de lo que usted y el Joven Duo son en realidad.

Como si de chispa se tratara los azules ojos del rubio viajaron hasta la argolla en su mano izquierda y después, cual gacela al viento se desviaron hacia la mano de Duo, quien hasta ese momento no comprendía demasiado.

De pronto, el entendimiento de una loca realidad llegó a la cabeza de Zechs, haciéndolo estremecer por completo.

-Estamos…casados. -Susurró mirando a Bautista, quien asintió complacido de las deducciones del muchacho.

-Así es. Usted y el joven Duo están casados desde hace un año y se conocen de toda la vida.

Ambos muchachos abrieron grandemente los ojos. Fue Duo, que había hecho los mismos movimientos que el rubio había realizado, quien entró en pánico total.

-¡¿QUÉ?¡ ¿CASADOS…LOS DOS?

-Así es. Pero cálmese joven Duo, no le hace bien exaltar…

-No…No…pero…pero… ¿cómo? -Indagó alternando su vista entre Bautista y su "esposo".

-Fue una decisión mutua que sus padres intuían, y que de haber podido, la habrían apoyado. Les he dicho ya que se conocen desde siempre porque sus familias eran amigas. Aunque el joven Duo sea menor que usted, señor Marquise, y se haya casado sin ser mayor de edad, a principios de este año se firmó un documento donde legalmente son un matrimonio estable y feliz. Y créanme que cuando digo feliz, es verdad.

El castaño comenzó a respirar agitado, mientras sus neuronas funcionaban aceleradamente. Demasiada información, demasiadas cosas de las cuales se enteraba de golpe. Demasiado barullo y demasiado…

¿Él, casado? Aun no podía creerlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven Duo?

-Si… no… yo… ¿casado?... ¿Casado?

-Al parecer no te gustó la idea. -Refunfuñó Zechs al sentirse en cierta forma herido con esa reacción, pero igualmente confundido como el castaño a su lado.

No podía ser que estuviera casado con tan hablantín muchacho.

Pero era la verdad, y eso lo confundía más cada momento.

-Será mejor que llame al doctor. No me gusta la palidez que tiene, joven Duo.

Bautista se incorporó y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a los muchachos más que desconcertados.

-¡Cielo Santo! -Musitó Duo, llevando una mano a su cuello. En el movimiento, encontró una cruz dorada pendiendo de una cadena, una que no había visto y que se alegró en tener. -Esto es…es…

Y miró a Zechs, quien había enarcado una ceja.

El rubio no parecía del tipo de personas que él buscaría para casarse. Demasiado serio tal vez. Muy diferente a él.

Pero estaban casados, y si Bautista había tenido razón, muy felices.

¿Cómo era entonces posible que la noticia le impactara tanto y no pudiera aceptarla?

-Yo...yo…

-Es la primera vez desde que despertaste que te quedas sin palabras. Esto realmente debe haberte conmocionado mucho, ¿no es así?

Duo asintió descubriendo una sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

-¿A ti no?

-Por supuesto, pero al parecer tengo temple en la sangre aunque…estoy confundido. Aun no me creo nada. -Añadió y su rostro serio desapareció para dar paso al sentimiento que estaba comunicando. -Es como si todo esto fuera en realidad la vida de otra persona, y no la mía.

-Lo sé... Yo me siento igual. -Afirmó Duo tratando de incorporarse sin lograrlo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé. Es demasiada información y comienzo a tener dolor de cabeza. Admitió Marquise, sintiéndose tonto ante todo eso.

Ambos guardaron silencio y por un breve momento sus ojos se encontraron.

Estaban casados, felizmente casados. Y aunque se negaran en creerlo, ambos percibieron entonces que si habían dado ese gran paso cuando sus vidas eran mejores, había sido porque en realidad así lo habían deseado de corazón.

Aun quedaban cosas sin comprender, un largo vacío en sus corazones y mentes. Pero confiaron que éste se iría disipando conforme aceptaran lo que les estaba pasando.

Continuará…

Bien, el segundo chap arriba muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me son muy importantes para esta historia y aunque no sea una pareja muy común, agradezco realmente a quien me lee y me deja un comentario.

Y no, no estoy loca ni me fui a otra historia ya lo descubrirán a su tiempo, mientras espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy por el tercero así que gracias por su espera, nos vemos pronto, su amiga:

**KLF**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO:** **Amnesia**

**Capitulo:** **A Whiter Shade of Pale**

**Serie:** Gundam Wing

**Resumen:** Después de un repentino ataque, despiertan sin recordar nada. Sin embargo una impactante noticia cambiará el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.

**Pairings:** Zechs/Duo

**Category/Raiting:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor. PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Planeta Tierra

**FEEDBACK:** las inmediaciones de Zurich y Austria se encontraba una villa bastante pintoresca, recubierta de montañas nevadas en invierno y flora abundante en verano. Ahí se había edificado una construcción, lo suficientemente grande para albergar una mansión y vivir cómodamente en ella, fuera la estación del año que fuera.

Bajó la ventanilla del auto y sintió su corazón encoger. Jamás había visto algo tan grande; o al menos eso quiso pensar. Mas él sabía que hablar del pasado significaba evocar una pálida sombra a su alrededor.

Suspiró pesadamente tocándose la cabeza. Aun le dolía, al igual que el cuerpo completo pero, a pesar de que el doctor Lanz había querido retenerlo más tiempo en observación, simplemente se negó a permanecer un día más en el hospital.

Necesitaba salir y encontrarse con el mundo verdadero e ir sobre todo, conociendo lo que era "su vida".

-¿Te sientes bien?

Zechs le habló al oído y él asintió alejándose del muchacho.

-Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Es todo.

El rubio asintió, abriendo la puerta del auto para bajar.

Habían salido de Toulouse, Francia hacía unas horas y después de arribar a Zurcí, habían viajado por auto una hora más hasta esa villa donde Bautista decía, vivían.

Le parecía un pintoresco lugar sacado de uno de esos programas de televisión que había visto en la habitación del hospital pero, pese a la belleza de la casa que se alzaba frente a él, no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Simplemente porque no sentía suyo lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Bautista al tiempo que ayudaba a Duo a bajar del auto.

-¿Algún recuerdo?

Ambos jóvenes movieron negativamente la cabeza.

-Bueno, en algún momento sucederá. No es cuestión de acordarse de todo inmediatamente.

El hombre era optimista. Mientras el chofer bajaba las maletas de la cajuela, los muchachos afectados continuaban mirando la mansión y alrededores con bastante aprehensión.

-Es tan extraño. -Susurró Duo, y Zechs le dio la razón.

Mirar el lugar que contenía su pasado era realmente muy ajeno.

-Por favor, por aquí. -Indicó Bautista haciéndoles subir los tres escalones que los separaba de la puerta de entrada.

Tanto el castaño como el rubio caminaron un poco rezagados del hombre de ojos negros.

Lo admiraban todo como quien ve por primera vez una escultura, y al atravesar el umbral de aquella impresionante construcción, retuvieron el aliento.

En el recibidor los esperaban al menos diez personas. Todos ellos empleados suyos, al servicio y cuidado de la casa, quienes con una reverencia les sonrieron a los dueños.

-Bienvenidos sean, señores. -Pronunciaron en un Alemán fluido que si bien Duo pensó no entender, así lo hizo.

Ninguno respondió pero al menos Zechs había tenido la delicadeza de mover la cabeza en símbolo de "cortesía".

-Todos ellos se encuentran a su servicio. Lo que sea que necesiten solo pídanselo. -Comunicó Bautista, lo que les hizo suponer que ya había advertido a la servidumbre de su condición.

-Gracias. -Murmuró Duo y al parecer había hablado en alemán pues las diez personas sonrieron complacidas.

Después de ese tramo, Bautista despidió a las personas, enviándolas a sus respectivos deberes, quedando entonces una atmósfera casi solitaria.

-Les daré un tour por la casa. -Sonrió el hombre.

Zechs miraba con cierto interés crítico todo a su alrededor.

Podía decir entonces que realmente tenían mucho dinero. El labrado del pasamano de la enorme escalera y los marcos preciosos de los cuadros en las paredes no eran cualquier adquisición.

Se trataba de objetos valiosos y al mirar a Duo, quien caminaba a su lado, se percató de que este pensaba igual que él.

Bautista recorrió la planta baja donde las cocinas, el comedor y un gran estudio se encontraban ubicados. Estas eran las habitaciones más importantes en aquel enorme piso.

-El señor Marquise dispuso este espacio para él. –Señaló el improvisado guía en cuanto entraron al estudio. -El de usted se encuentra en la segunda planta, joven Duo.

El aludido asintió, sintiéndose cohibido ante tanto materialismo.

Con las rodillas temblando y la deseosa incógnita de saber lo que el otro piso guardaba, el castaño siguió a sus acompañantes, quienes charlaban sobre la administración y manejo de la casa.

-Como obviamente ambos trabajan, la señora Thezz, que es el ama de llaves, lleva todo con maestría y sabiduría.

En ocasiones el joven Duo es quien llega a quedarse uno o dos días en casa, pero créanme, con la señora Thezz nada sale mal.

-Se diría entonces que es un lugar muy bien organizado.

-Ni que lo diga. -Sonrió Bautista al rubio.-Nunca he visto nada más organizado que esto. Por supuesto toda la casa cuenta con su sistema de seguridad y varios accesos de comunicación, tanto en las cocheras como en la reja de entrada.

Si me piden mi opinión, es la casa más segura del mundo.

Zechs se sintió satisfecho por alguna extraña razón. Después de mirar los noticieros se sintió seguro de aquella protección.

Poco a poco comenzaba a entender la importancia de su trabajo y lo peligroso del mundo.

Duo por su parte solo percibía una sensación de agobio.

Todas aquellas palabras lo aturdían y se sentía asfixiado.

¿Por qué no podía ser libre?

Pero no mencionó nada, guardándose para si tan tremendo desconcierto.

-Por aquí es el área de habitaciones, las suyas quedan de esta lado y las de visitas…

-¿Las de nosotros? -Inquirió el castaño por primera vez, mirando con un dejo de bochorno el brazo derecho de su esposo.

-Oh, bueno. -Sonrió el hombre deteniéndose frente a un par de puertas casi contiguas.-Ambos son bastante diferentes en sus rituales y necesitan de espacios personales. Por eso mandaron construir estas habitaciones, para disfrutar de esa soledad un poco.

La suya es esa, joven Duo. La más espaciosa.

Duo caminó y tomó el pomo de la bonita puerta de caoba.

La mano le temblaba de tan solo pensar lo que le esperaría cruzando el umbral. Todo lo suyo, su esencia y sus gustos se encontraban del otro lado.

Tras respirar muy hondo y darse seguridad, entró a su propio espacio.

Olía a extracto de flores silvestres y agua marina. Una combinación maravillosa en tan pequeñas y ligeras cantidades.

La habitación realmente era muy amplia y provista de un mobiliario mucho más sencillo y rústico que en el resto de la casa.

Las paredes se encontraban tapizadas en azul, y en el librero a su derecha había libros de informática, robótica y prácticas manuales. Habilidades que obviamente poseía.

La cama grande al fondo, fue la que llamó su atención, misma que lo desconcertó un poco. Algo que no mencionó mientras miraba alrededor.

-¿Y bien?

-Es…cómoda. -Admitió sonriente, mirando la portátil y el estéreo que yacían intactos en un pequeño escritorio de roble.-¿Este es el espacio del que me hablabas?

-Si. Aunque su despacho está del otro lado de esa puerta. -Añadió Bautista, adelantándose para abrirles paso a sus patrones.

Duo se apresuró y se encontró con la misma cómoda atmósfera de la habitación contigua, solo que los papeles y ciertos objetos abundaban en ese lugar.

-Me agrada. -Concluyó el de ojos lavanda, sonriéndole a Zechs que lo miraba todo con ojos críticos.

-Es…agradable. -Asintió el rubio pensando que la extraña fragancia que olfateaba era la misma que Duo llevaba siempre impregnada en la piel.

Era deliciosa.

-Y su espacio se encuentra en la otra puerta, señor Marquise.

Sin presteza, los tres se dirigieron a la siguiente habitación, la cual era mucho más pequeña que la anterior, pero con el aire de lo que Zechs era.

Libros y libros de diversas ciencias y títulos se hallaban acomodados en perfecto orden alfabético sobre un amplio estante.

Una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, luz apacible entrando por un amplio ventanal y una cómoda cama en el fondo. Todo eso conformaba el espacio privado del rubio, el cual se sintió complacido con ello.

-Me gusta. -Susurró para Duo quien aprobó de inmediato la habitación.

Al parecer ambos eran bastantes sencillos en sus gustos personales y eso les agradó.

-Perfecto, entonces creo que la habitación del fondo no tiene ya por qué ser presentada. -Dedujo Bautista, indicándole al chofer que bajara las valijas que él mismo había llevado al hospital para el aseo de sus amos.

-¿Cuál otra habitación? -Indagaron ambos jóvenes, sorprendiéndose y sonriendo un poco por ese accidente de frases.

-La habitación principal, por supuesto. -Comunicó el hombre como si de lo más obvio se tratara.

Duo tuvo la gentileza de sonrojarse un poco cuando los ojos cerúleos de su marido se clavaron en los suyos.

Exactamente eso había estado temiendo el castaño desde que salieran del hospital.

Él aun no se sentía con la suficiente "confianza" como para quedarse con el rubio en una sola habitación, y esos cuartos separados lo facilitaban todo.

Al parecer Zechs opinaba lo mismo que el castaño, pues a pesar de que comenzaban a simpatizar un poco, dormir en la misma cama aun no estaba entre sus planes.

-Se que aun siguen aturdidos por todo esto y pensé que por el momento les sería más fácil interactuar estando un poco separados. Pero si gustan puedo ordenar que trasladen sus cosas para…

-¡NO! -Gritaron los muchachos y tanto Bautista como el chofer que salía, los miraron con asombro.

-Quiero decir… -Aclaró el rubio con voz un tanto ronca por lo sucedido.-Que para mí al menos es…

-Mejor estas habitaciones. -Sonrió Duo, terminando la frase que el Barón agradeció.

Bautista asintió ocultando la leve sonrisa que el sonrojo del señor Marquise y el joven Duo le causaron.

Ambos se encontraban realmente apenados y nerviosos.

-Me alegra haber acertado en sus gustos.

Ninguno dijo nada, el bochorno aun permanecía en sus rostros y en sus cabezas.

-La comida estará seguramente lista en un par de horas. ¿Por qué no aprovechan para descansar un poco e ir acostumbrándose a su hogar?

El matrimonio asintió y cuando Zechs se movió para caminar hacia la habitación que seguramente era el baño, no pudo evitar chocar su brazo con el de Duo, quien le miró levemente y después desvió los ojos con ese toque penoso que aun no desaparecía de su persona.

Bautista sonrió sin ocultar la mueca. A su parecer ambos tardarían bastante tiempo en habituarse el uno al otro.

Eran tan diferentes y sin embargo…

-Me alegra tanto que estén aquí de nueva cuenta. No saben la falta que nos hicieron.

Los chicos asintieron, mirando al hombre hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación.

Ahí fue cuando el sonido inexistente de la soledad les golpeó el rostro.

Era la primera vez desde que habían salido del hospital que se quedaban completamente a solas, y eso en lugar de agradarles como la primera vez que se "conocieron", los incomodó bastante.

Duo cambió su peso de una pierna a otra más veces de lo que una persona normal lo haría. Miraba todo con cierto nerviosismo y cuidaba de no decir o hacer algo indebido.

Zechs se mantuvo a cierta distancia del castaño. Cualquier roce con él lo perturbaba bastante y no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

Después de enterarse de que eran…esposos, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a ver con curiosidad o cierta empatía.

Ambos evitaban la mirada y cercanía del otro y el rubio no sabía si por pena o desagrado.

-Es…me agrada tu habitación. Me parece bastante…cómoda.

-Al parecer lo es. -Asintió Zechs, agradeciendo la oportuna boca de Duo.

-La casa es enorme. No me imagino como pudimos haber vivido aquí.

-Debe ser herencia familiar o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó intrigado el de ojos violetas, interesándose de pronto en lo que el rubio tenía que decir sobre todo aquel casi consorcio administrativo.

Tal vez el Barón también se sentía tan desubicado como él.

-Porque al ver nuestras habitaciones, he llegado a la conclusión de que tú y yo somos más… sencillos.

Zechs lo miró a los ojos y el lavanda brilló en asentimiento. Eso despejaba la duda de Duo.

-Pero me imagino que será bonito vivir aquí, rodeado de tantas…cosas.

-¿Tú crees? -La voz ronca del rubio indagó con bastante curiosidad. El castaño volvía a sonreír un poco.

-Si. Al menos yo veo esto como una gran aventura y mientras estemos así, con amnesia, lo menos que podemos hacer es conocer y…disfrutar.

El rubio no habría querido darle la razón a su compañero. Este continuaba tomándose todo con bastante ligereza, pero debía reconocer que nuevamente Duo acertaba.

No tenía caso abollarse la cabeza tratando de recordar cosas que por si solas llegarían.

Estaba vivo, y si Bautista no exageraba, era de milagro.

Una nueva oportunidad para retomarlo todo y con más calma.

Suavizó sus facciones y sonrió al castaño, quien extrañado devolvió el gesto.

Era la primera vez que veía relajación en el rostro del rubio.

-Entonces disfrutemos un poco. Creo que vale la pena hacerlo.

-Si, yo también lo creo.

La sombra de agobio dentro de sus corazones se debilitó ante esa decisión.

La amnesia podía traer desventajas, pero en su caso, bien podían aprovecharla para echarle un vistazo a todo eso en lo que ambos continuaban en blanco, y finalmente aprovecharlo de una manera eficaz e ideal .

Varios días pasaron antes de que pudieran recorrer la casa con más normalidad.

Sin embargo la sensación de estar viviendo en un lugar desconocido no podía irse con tanta rapidez de sus corazones.

Desayunaban, comían y cenaban con un cierto bochorno no oculto en sus rostros, y es que aun les costaba mucho alzar la mirada y comprender que frente a ellos su esposo se encontraba.

A veces pensaban que aquello no era más que una broma, pero la alianza que brillaba de tanto en tanto en sus dedos anulares, les recordaba que todo era tan real como la casa en la que vivían o sus cuerpos reflejándose en el espejo.

Duo descubrió con cierta alegría, tras un día particularmente estresante debido a sus continuos dolores de cabeza y cuerpo, una terraza con vista inmediata a los jardines. Desde entonces todos los días la visitaba para estar un momento en paz consigo mismo.

Zechs por otro lado, comenzó a inmiscuirse más en su trabajo y a averiguar todo lo concerniente al dichoso software que había diseñado, según los tantos halagos que escuchara sobre el mismo.

Se dio cuenta una tarde, cuando navegaba en su computador, de la complejidad de dicho sistema. Con cierta ayuda de Bautista descubrió que la tarea de entender los códigos era sumamente sencilla si se miraba con atención.

Sus vidas parecían tomar el cauce original y cotidiano en aquella casa, pero en el interior de sus corazones aun existían infinidad de preguntas sin resolver.

Una mañana, cuando Zechs salía de su habitación hacia el comedor, detuvo un momento su paso.

Frente a él se encontraba una puerta detalladamente laborada, cuyos dos pomos le hablaban silenciosamente, tratando de llamar su atención.

Con la normal curiosidad que solo la amnesia podía producir, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Ambos pomos cedieron a la fuerza de sus manos, revelando entonces una majestuosa habitación, mucho más grande que cualquier otra que hubiera recorrido en esos días.

Esa era la habitación principal.

Hasta ese momento había evitado mirarla más de cerca, evadiéndola inmediatamente después de que el rostro de Duo aparecía en su mente. Pero esa mañana todo era distinto.

Las suaves cortinas de lino permanecían intactas en el enorme ventanal por donde se colaba la luz matutina.

Bajo ellas descansaba una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, y más allá podían contemplarse un enorme armario y un estante de madera, donde descansaba un amplio televisor.

La habitación se encontraba alfombrada de un color rojo cenizo que realzaba la belleza y brillo de las maderas finas que abundaban.

Dejó que su vista se deslizara hasta al fondo, donde una cama bastante amplia con doseles descansaba, bajo el peso liviano de una colcha adornada con cojines.

El ambiente era pacífico, demasiado, pero eso fue lo que le agradó realmente.

-Veo que tampoco pudiste soportar la curiosidad, ¿verdad?

No le sorprendió ver a Duo recargado en la cornisa de la chimenea a su derecha, desde donde le contemplaba con bastante curiosidad.

-No. Era inevitable al menos echarle un vistazo. -Asintió, acercándose al castaño que depositó una figurilla de cerámica en su lugar.

-Es bastante…hermosa.

-El decorado es aceptable. Me agrada la atmósfera.

-Si, a mi también.

Un momento de silencio, la sensación de pena continuaba en ellos.

-Veo que has decidido arreglar tu cabello de manera distinta. -Observó el rubio, sabiendo que era tonto no decir nada.

-Oh, si. ¿Te gusta? -Inquirió el aludido, tomando su larga cabellera para mostrarle a su consorte la trenza que había elaborado.-Me cansé de llevarlo siempre recogido en coleta. Me acaloro demasiado, además así es más práctico.

-Te ves…muy bien.

Duo no pudo evitar sentir calor en sus mejillas, por ello solo le regaló una débil sonrisa a aquel que le miraba con cierta perspicacia.

-¿Y tú no lo recogerás? Señaló el trenzado, refiriéndose al largo y sedoso cabello de su compañero.

-No, me siento libre sujetándolo solamente un poco. Me gusta este estilo.

El castaño asintió, dejando vagar su vista por la habitación.

Él también se había rendido ante la curiosidad de saber lo que las bonitas puertas adornadas ocultaban tras de si, llevándose una linda sorpresa al fisgonear por la habitación.

Además era inevitable no hacerlo cuando pasaba todos los días frente a esa puerta.

-Siento como si esta habitación hubiera sido adornada con exquisito gusto. Añadió Zechs acercándose a Duo.

-Si, yo también me había dado cuenta de eso. Es como si ni tú o yo hubiéramos puesto una sola idea en esto.

-¿Eso crees? -Indagó curioso el rubio.

-Si. -Medio sonrió el trenzado al sentirse más cerca de su esposo.-La casa parece al menos decorada con ciertos gustos nuestros, hasta las habitaciones donde dormimos. Pero esta en particular me resulta tan…tan…

-¿Extraña?

-Si, eso. -Sonrió el castaño, llevándose la sorpresa de que el rubio también sonreía.-Esa es mi percepción.

Zechs echó un último vistazo a su alrededor para después posar sus cerúleos ojos en Duo, quien sonreía un poco más confiado que otras veces.

No podía describir con exactitud lo que era, pero comenzaba a sentir algo más que sólo aprecio por el de ojos violetas.

Era algo muy extraño pero lógico, dadas las circunstancias en las que estaban.

Sin permitirse pensarlo, alargó una mano hasta su compañero, el cual se estremeció ligeramente al percibir el delicado roce que Zechs le había hecho en la mejilla.

Duo también comenzaba a sentirse bastante atraído a ese muchacho que lo colmaba de sensaciones diversas.

-¿Esas son fotografías? -Preguntó el barón, antes de sentirse completamente abstraído por el imán que Duo emanaba.

-Si, las estaba viendo antes de que llegaras. -Fue la respuesta del trenzado que agradeció no ahondar en otro tema.

El rubio se acercó hacia la cornisa de la chimenea, donde varios portarretratos se enfilaban, dándole un aspecto más hogareño al lugar.

Vio, con cierta curiosidad, a las personas que sonreían a la cámara que había captado diversos e importantes momentos en esa vida que no recordaba.

Miró el rostro sonriente de un Duo niño, quien hacía muecas graciosas mientras él mismo, a escasos trece años, lo abrazaba con diversión reflejando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonrió al mirarse de joven. Lucía bastante jovial y con la inocencia de la infancia.

Recorrió un par más de fotografías dónde lo mostraban a él y a Duo dándole al tiempo su benevolencia. La transición de edades había obrado bien en ellos y en todas las imágenes aparecían sonrisas y juegos.

La que llamó mucho más su atención fue la última, dónde el castaño y él se encontraban abrazados, besándose lenta y amorosamente, demostrando el amor infinito que se profesaban.

Esa fotografía en especial llamó su atención y no pudo evitar tomarla y admirarla de cerca.

Habían crecido y por lo que Bautista había dicho, se habían enamorado. Nadie podía besarse con tanta ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, y eso lo comprobaba en la felicidad que podía percibirse tan solo mirar el retrato.

-Parecíamos muy felices. -Murmuró sin dejar aun de ver la foto.

-Si, eso mismo pienso yo. -Respondió Duo, quien había seguido con atención los movimientos de Zechs.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto? -Fue la pregunta que el trenzado no se esperaba pero que sabía, era inevitable abordar.

-No lo sé. Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando desde que desperté en el hospital.

-No es justo. -Comentó el de ojos azules, depositando la fotografía en su lugar. -Teníamos una vida y por lo que sé, era maravillosa, ¿por qué tenía que pasarnos esto a los dos? ¿Por qué?

Duo no pudo responder algo que efectivamente a diario se preguntaba.

A veces pensaba que todo eso era una broma cruel del destino, quien parecía jugar con ellos cual muñecos de hilos.

La impotencia de no recordar, y sobre todo de no poder hacer nada más que aguardar, lo estaban seriamente desesperando. Pero todo en la vida sucedía por algo, y al menos agradecía que sus habilidades motrices no se hubieran ido con la memoria.

-Tenemos que seguir. -Susurró el castaño, acercándose al rubio quien se veía realmente desesperado.-No podemos estancarnos en tratar de recordar algo que de seguro no podremos.

-¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué sigamos así como si nada?

-No. -Sonrió Duo y por primera vez se atrevió a tomar la mano izquierda de su marido.-Solo seguir. Estamos vivos Zechs, y creo que eso es lo que cuenta. Ni lo material o lo que fuimos, nos quitaran esta dicha de estar aquí en nuestra casa, tratando de empezar de nuevo. ¿No crees que es tiempo de procurar, o al menos, querer avanzar?

-No te entiendo. -Susurró el barón aferrándose a la mano que se entrelazaba a la suya.

-Yo también me devano el cerebro tratando de recordar todo lo que Bautista nos dice, pero al final solo termino con un horrible dolor de cabeza, y eso no me gusta. Me desespero. -Continuó, tratando de comunicar que estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que el rubio.-Pero no puedo hacer nada. Solo sé que estoy aquí por un motivo y ese es seguir adelante.

Sabias palabras para alguien que se sentía y actuaba como él, pero la diferencia radicaba en esa bondad que Zechs percibía en Duo; eso lo cambiaba todo.

Suspiró sonoramente antes de halar al trenzado y abrazarlo con fuerza.

La soledad de su alma era casi asfixiante y ahora sabía que el de ojos violetas se sentía igual que él.

Pero en algo tenía razón el muchacho. Debían continuar.

De nada servía tratar de recobrar algo que tal vez con el tiempo llegaría solo, simplemente se dañaba más.

Había creído hasta ese momento que las decisiones importantes las tomaba él, pero se dio cuenta de que las realmente valiosas dependían del otro muchacho, que le devolvió el abrazó con mucha ternura.

Ahora comprendía que compaginaban perfectamente.

-Trataré de seguir. -Susurró, antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla del castaño, quien se sintió cohibido pero feliz de escuchar aquel veredicto.

-Y yo contigo. -Fue la oración que se transformó en sonrisa cuando elevó el rostro hacia el que era su esposo.

Los dos se perdieron un momento en los iris del otro, tratando de comprender tantas cosas que por ahora no tenían explicación.

Solo sabían que mientras permanecieran juntos, la vida podía seguir sin ninguna complicación.

-Oh, si aquí están. Los he estado buscando por toda…

Bautista dejó sus palabras a medias al entrar en la habitación y encontrarse tan tierno cuadro.

-Veo que han venido a ver la habitación. -Inquirió, cuando el matrimonio se hubo separado con cierta vergüenza.

-Si, era inevitable. -Asintió el barón, percibiendo cierto enfado en las palabras del hombre.

-Si, claro. -Volvió a sonreír Bautista cuando miró al matrimonio distanciado.

-Pero me pregunto si habrán cambiado de parecer sobre dormir en…

-No, no, nada de eso. -Se apresuró Duo a agregar con algo de pena.-Solo echábamos un vistazo.

Zechs asintió, mirando el ventanal por donde se filtraba la luz.

-Excelente. Entonces todo sigue igual, ¿no es así?

Ni el castaño o el rubio supieron a qué se refería el hombre pero asintieron, dudando un poco de todo aquello.

-Bueno, entonces ya pueden bajar a desayunar. El señor Marquise tiene un día bastante largo. Hoy irá a las empresas y la junta directiva lo espera.

-¿Irá a la empresa? -Indagó Duo de repente.-¿Y yo no?

-Aun se encuentra delicado de salud, joven Duo. Preferiría que se quedara en casa a descansar un poco más. -Agregó el hombre, mirando a Zechs para tener su aprobación.

-Bautista tiene razón, aun estás muy pálido. Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para que vayas y te habitúes a todo lo demás.

El castaño habría querido responder que se sentía perfectamente, pero la mirada decidida de su marido se lo impidió.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré. Pero no piensen que se han librado de mi, ¿eh? Me aburro mucho en casa. -Añadió, efectuando un mohín que a Zechs le gustó.

-Lo sabemos, joven Duo. No se preocupe. Solo procure descansar para reponerse.

Sin más los tres hombres salieron de la habitación, descendiendo al comedor dónde un apetitoso desayuno los esperaba.

En poco tiempo Duo vio desaparecer a Bautista y a Zechs y se sintió un poco impotente de estar aguardando en casa.

Tenía la sensación de que la estabilidad no era su estilo de vida.

Cuando Zechs bajó del auto y se encontró de frente con un enorme edificio, supo que había llegado a su destino final.

-Bienvenido a las empresas Marquise. -Comunicó Bautista, quien le señaló con una sonrisa la puerta de entrada.

No vaciló en avanzar pero si sintió un pequeño estremecimiento de ansiedad en su interior.

Al adentrarse en la enorme construcción se percató de las sonrisas y saludos que le dirigían.

Su personal le daba la bienvenida con bastante familiaridad y se sintió más seguro cuando entró en el ascensor.

-Se que debe sentirse un poco confundido, pero ya verá que poco a poco vuelve a habituarse al ritmo de trabajo.

-¿Qué se supone que hago realmente aquí? -Inquirió mirando los ojos negros del hombre a su lado.

-Ya se lo había dicho. Trabaja en remodelaciones para el software y algunos otros proyectos que accionistas, socios comerciales, países y colonias le piden tras exhaustivas discusiones. Jamás hace algo sin consultarlo antes con el joven Duo o conmigo.

-Comprendo. -Asintió Zechs sin hacerlo en realidad. Pensaba que tanto protocolo era inútil.

-Pero no se desespere. Ya verá que entrando en contacto con su trabajo, se relaja y deja que todo fluya con regularidad.

Bautista palmeó con fraternidad la espalda del rubio, quien agradeció el tenerlo a su lado.

Si hubiera estado solo, no habría sabido que hacer.

Al llegar a su despacho, tras saludar al personal que laboraba en esa sección, se sintió un poco sobrecogido.

Aquella habitación era un mundo, y había en él miles y miles de documentos y cosas pendientes por hacer.

Realmente era bastante importante.

-Antes que nada póngase cómodo y tómese un momento para respirar. -Aconsejó Bautista cuando miró la indecisión en lo movimientos del rubio.-Es complicado, pero nada del otro mundo. Se lo aseguro.

Con un poco de renuencia Zechs hizo lo que el hombre le indicaba, sentándose tras el escritorio de cristal que se encontraba en medio de aquel enorme privado.

-Ahora, ¿listo para comenzar?

El barón asintió tardíamente, pero más valía tarde que nunca y así, bajo las instrucciones de Bautista, se sumergió en el detallado y delicado mundo del Software de seguridad más importante del planeta.

Duo miró por la ventana por tercera vez en ese minuto. Algo había en su sistema que no podía quedarse tranquilo con nada.

Él habría querido ir a las empresas con Bautista y su esposo, pero no, tenía que quedarse a descansar, algo que simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza hacer.

Pero Zechs le había lanzado esa mirada decidida que lo había hecho flaquera de inmediato y comprendió que ante ella, no podría hacer nada jamás.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven Duo?

El aludido asintió, girándose para mirar a la señora regordeta y de simpáticas facciones que le llamaba.

-Si, gracias Señora Thezz.

-Me alegro. Recuerde que debe tomar sus medicinas. Me preocupa su salud.

En aquellos días Duo había visto en esa dama una gran bondad y real preocupación para con él y su esposo.

-No se preocupe. -Sonrió agradecido.-Las he estado tomando y me siento mucho mejor.

-Me alegro mucho. El doctor Lanz vendrá en estos días para revisarlos a usted y al señor Marquise.

-¿Vendrá hasta acá? -Inquirió curioso el muchacho.

-Así es. Bautista insistió en que él continuara su revisión. Y aquí entre nos, la cantidad de dinero que le da por viajar de Francia hasta aquí es bastante considerable.

El tono confidente de la mujer hizo sonreír al muchacho quien asintió a ello.

-Entonces lo esperaremos. Parece una buena persona.

-Bautista dice que es un médico muy competente, así que si él lo dice yo le creo.

-Al parecer Bautista tiene bastante autoridad aquí. -Inquirió sin enfado, solo por esa simple curiosidad que advertía en él.

-Oh si. -Sonrió la mujer, acercándose para reacomodar las cortinas que comenzaban a desajustarse.-Es un hombre muy responsable que siempre está al pendiente de usted y el señor Marquise. Aun en vida el padre de su esposo, que en paz descanse, le tenía mucha confianza. Persona más razonable y servicial no encontrará nunca.

La dama hablaba con verdadero deleite sobre Bautista y eso le dio más en que pensar.

-¿Entonces dice usted que el padre de Zechs le tenía confianza?

-Mucha. De ahí que sabe el funcionamiento de las empresas y de los negocios del señor Marquise.

-Comprendo. -Murmuró el castaño al sentarse en el sofá floreado a su lado.

-Entonces mis padres también le tenían confianza. -Afirmó con seguridad.

-Mucha. -Ambas familias se conocían desde hace muchos años y yo, que llevo al servicio de esta casa más de dos décadas, puedo asegurarle que si los vieran a usted y al señor Marquise, se sentirían sumamente agradados con su enlace.

Duo sintió las mejillas enrojecer. Le pasaba siempre que pensaba en Zechs como su esposo.

-Bueno…tal vez tenga razón.

-No se preocupe, joven Duo. Su memoria regresará muy pronto y verá que la vida que lleva es realmente grandiosa.

Duo quería creerle a esa bondadosa mirada verde que lo veía con ternura. Pero aun había tantas cosas que no encajaban.

-¿Me…me podría entonces hablar de mis padres?

La señora Thezz asintió sin perder su sonrisa y con toda confianza se sentó frente a su patrón.

-Digamos que el difunto barón Marquise conoció a su padre, Neail Maxwell en uno de sus viajes a Norte América.

-Oh, ¿así que soy norteamericano?

-De raíces. -Explicó la mujer con paciencia.-Su padre se mudó a L2 después de que su abuelo consiguió un buen trabajo en las colonias. Así que ahí nació usted.

El trenzado asintió. Bautista les había explicado todo lo referente a las colonias y su actual independencia pacífica.

-Pero les gustaba mucho viajar a Norteamérica y ahí fue cuando después de unos negocios, su padre y el difunto barón Marquise se amistaron.

Desde entonces pasaban largas temporadas en esta casa. Fue así como usted y el señor Zechs llegaron a conocerse y a amarse mucho.

Nada más era cuestión de mirarles a los ojos para descubrir un gran amor.

Duo volvió a sonrojarse pero le agradaba escuchar de labios de esa mujer la historia que también con anterioridad Bautista les había contado.

-Fue muy trágico saber de la muerte de sus padres, pero mucho más lo fue enterarnos del deceso del barón Marquise. Fue un terrible año. -Suspiró la dama con pesar.

-¿Entonces los padres de Zechs y los míos murieron el mismo año?

-Así es. Una catástrofe que se extendió en todo el mundo. Aun conservo varios diarios, por si alguna vez quiere leerlos.

El trenzado asintió pero no estaba seguro de querer leer algo que de solo pensarlo le hacía doler el estómago.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces con Zechs y conmigo?

-Bueno. Con la muerte de sus padres el barón Marquise lo trajo a vivir aquí, obviamente. Ningún familiar quiso hacerse responsable de usted.

Eso si apesadumbró un poco al castaño.

-Pero no ponga esa cara. Los señores Marquise lo adoraban. De lo contrario no lo habrían admitido, ni rescatado el capital que su padre le dejó.

Duo vislumbró una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo el enterarse de que ningún familiar había querido responder por él cuando más lo necesitó, le hizo recapacitar que, excluyendo a su esposo, verdaderamente estaba solo en el mundo.

-Meses después vino el otro trágico accidente y bueno, el señor Zechs tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo de inmediato; pero siempre contó en todo momento con su apoyo.

-Después de eso nos…nos…¿casamos? -Inquirió, procurando que su voz sonara normal.

-Un par de años más tarde decidieron casarse, pero como aun eran menores de edad, optaron porque el señor Marquise cumpliera la mayoría para ayudarle a usted a tramitar el acta.

Fue una celebración bellísima. Aun la conservo en mi memoria.

El trenzado suspiró y sonrió. Le habría gustado recordar aunque fuera, su boda.

-Desde entonces ambos trabajan y viven su vida de manera tranquila. No le mentiré al decir que todo es felicidad completa, pero en mi opinión, matrimonio más estable y bello no puede existir.

-Pero…¿qué dijo la sociedad con respecto a eso? Digo… -Se corrigió ante la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer.-¿No hubo escándalo o…algo?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? Ustedes son figuras públicas, es verdad, pero no hubo ningún problema o percance.

Cierto que hay medios amarillistas que trataron de empañar la nota con desgracias, pero lo que uno ve no lo cuestiona.

-¿Y qué es lo que ve?

La señora Thezz se incorporó y le sonrió al muchacho que aguardaba con nerviosismo la respuesta.

-Amor, joven Duo. Un amor llano y puro que no se ve todos los días.

El corazón del castaño latió rápido y ni siquiera notó la sonrisita que se escapó de sus labios.

-En fin. Si no se le ofrece nada iré a vigilar que la comida esté lista muy pronto. No sabe lo que he sufrido al tener nueva cocinera. Es un desastre.

Duo rió ante la lamentación de la mujer pero apenas se retiró, expulsó todo el aire que almacenaba en los pulmones.

-Un amor que no se ve todos los días. -Repitió y por alguna razón lo creyó, pues las palabras y las fotografías no podían mentir.

Después de meditaciones y de comenzar a danzar de nuevo por toda la sala y la terraza, Duo volvió a recibir, más tarde, la visita de la señora Thezz, quien le informaba sobre alguien que deseaba verlo.

Como era de esperarse, el trenzado se tensó un poco, pero con la cordialidad que hasta ese momento había demostrado, asintió en recibir esa inesperada visita.

No conocía a nadie, o al menos no recordaba a nadie y el simple pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con gracia.

-Obvio, no recuerdas nada.

Apenas terminar la frase, la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, revelando la figura de un muchacho, quien con paso elegante y decidido llegó hasta él.

-Yo…

-Gracias a los cielos estás bien Maxwell. ¿Qué planeabas haciendo que todo el mundo se preocupara?

El trenzado se quedó con el brazo derecho estirado. Aquel joven de rasgos orientales y negra y larga cabellera, lo observaba con perspicacia desde su rígida postura.

-Yo…no…

-¿Vas a saludarme, o sólo continuarás tartamudeando?

Duo frunció el entrecejo, pero no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada, pues los brazos del chino ya estaban alrededor de su tronco.

-No debería estar haciendo esto, pero que conste que solo lo haré esta vez. Realmente me preocupaste, Maxwell.

-Yo…si…no…

-Cuando escuché en los noticieros que tu jet se había caído, pensé lo peor. No fue hasta ahora que me vuelvo a enterar por los medios de que estás bien.

-Si…que…bueno que…

-¿Y Marquise? ¿Dónde está ese cabeza hueca? Debo decirle también unas cuantas cosas antes de saludarlo como es debido.

-Pues él esta…

-Pero vamos, ¿acaso te cortaste la lengua en el accidente? Cosa que alabaría realmente, librarías al mundo de tu insistente charla.

El chino rió con deleite y eso lo aprovechó Duo para zafarse del repentino abrazo y guardar su distancia con el recién llegado.

No se sentía cómodo.

-En primera. -Habló sin tropiezos.-No me cortaron la lengua y en segunda…¿quién es usted?

El chino tardó un poco en responder. Repentinamente el trazo de felicidad sobre sus duros rasgos se congeló, disolviéndose cuando asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo olvidaba. Discúlpame por favor. -Habló, esta vez mucho más sereno.-Olvidé que habías perdido la memoria.

-Si, eso exactamente estaba apunto de decirle cuando me…me…abrazó.

Sin esperarlo el chino echó a reír, haciendo que Duo volviera a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Pero no cambias ni amnésico, ¿verdad? Siempre demandando respuestas cuando ni estas seguro de nada. Bien. -Aclaró tranquilizándose de improvisto.

-Me presentaré entonces. Mi nombre es Wufei Chang y como notarás por la confianza que empleo al hablarte, soy tu mejor amigo.

Eso si que no lo esperaba y la cara de confusión del trenzado se lo hizo saber al chino.

-Pero no pongas esa cara Maxwell, ya se que no soy del tipo que tendría una amistad contigo, pero lamentablemente así es.

-Mi…¿mi amigo?

-¿Te quedaste sordo a caso?

El castaño movió negativamente la cabeza. Más sorpresas cuando aun no se acostumbraba a nada.

-Bien, entonces siéntate hombre, ¿o te la pasarás así parado sin hacer nada?

Se dejó caer simplemente, mirando cómo el chino tomaba asiento frente a él.

Duo no podía aun digerir aquella sorpresa. Su mejor amigo acababa de llegar y por lo que él le había dicho, realmente no esperaba tener uno, ni mucho menos como él.

-Pero tampoco pedía un esposo. -Murmuró, observando las facciones del muchacho de cabello y ojos negros.

Su lenguaje era educado pero ciertamente guardaba mucha distancia con él.

Parecía elegante, su traje negro se lo hacía saber y además estaba ese enigma que toda la presencia del chino producía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué deseas saber?

-Pues en realidad, todo. -Admitió desconcertado.-Nadie me dijo que tenía un mejor amigo ni mucho menos que…

-¿Viniera a visitarte? Es obvio. -Aclaró, admirando el decorado de la habitación.

-Pero como te dije, me enteré por los medios de que estabas de regreso en tu casa y quise venir a verte.

-¿Por los medios?

-Maxwell, Maxwell. Tú y tú remedo de esposo son figuras públicas, por si nadie te lo había dicho, y cuando se supo que habían sobrevivido, solo fue cuestión de horas para que se enteraran de que salían del hospital.

-¡Ah! -Exclamó con verdadero interés.-¿Y cómo supiste de que estoy…?

-¿Amnésico? Bautista me lo dijo. -Confirmó el chino, volviendo a adoptar la seria actitud de un principio.-Él jamás me habría dejado venir sin antes prevenirme de todo. Te confesaré que no podía creer que tú hubieras perdido la memoria, pero cuando me confirmó que también Zechs lo había hecho…sí que me llevé una gran sorpresa.

-Ni que lo digas. -Bufó el castaño tras cruzar los brazos.-Todo esto es una locura. Es enterarse día con día de cosas nuevas, y también de pelear con la idea de creer o no en lo que me dicen. Es realmente agotador.

Wufei sonrió discretamente al mirar con detenimiento a su amigo.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Sin embargo no me dirás que te quejas de esta vida, ¿verdad?

Duo miró las negras orbes del chino, quien indagaba con bastante seriedad.

-No. ¿Cómo podría? Te diré que es muy graciosa esta situación, pero jamás podría quejarme de algo que no puedo recordar.

-Tan elocuente como siempre. -Inquirió el chino tras sonreír un poco.-En fin. Por lo visto tenemos que empezar de nuevo, así que te diré algunas cosas sobre mi y nuestra amistad, ¿te parece?

El castaño asintió aun con el cosquilleo que le causaba enterarse de que tenía un mejor amigo y nadie se lo había mencionado.

Wufei entonces comenzó relatándole que radicaba en L5, donde su clan había habitado desde hacía muchos años.

Le dijo que tras haber recibido el cargo de mejor guerrero, se había embarcado en la búsqueda de nuevos conocimientos y horizontes, encontrándolo en L2, dónde había hecho escala por casualidad.

Le confesó que su padre, jefe de su clan, era dueño también de una de las mejores colecciones Chinas jamás vistas en todos los tiempos y que se dedicaba a exponerlas en los más importantes museos de la tierra y las colonias.

Le habló de su amistad y del como Neail Maxwell había contribuido con varios artefactos Chinos que se creían perdidos. Desde entonces su amistad había nacid, y aunque existían entre los dos notables diferencias en todo, la relación afectuosa y de amistad que se había forjado era simplemente irrompible.

-Cuando volví a L5 me encontré con la noticia de que padre deseaba aliarse a una compañía con visiones futuristas bastante buenas. Ahí fue cuando tú también entraste en acción.

-¿Yo? -Preguntó Duo sorprendido, sorbiendo detenidamente el té que la señora Thezz les había llevado.

-Así es. Padre hablaba sobre la compañía del Barón Marquise y por azares del destino tú conocías a la familia. Te confesaré que me llevé una gran sorpresa, pero solo bastó ver a tu esposo para saber el porqué de tu insistencia de venir a la tierra tan seguido.

Duo no tuvo que preguntar sobre las deducciones del chino, él ya las intuía.

-Fue agradable establecer alianzas con la ahora empresa de seguridad más grande del mundo, pero más agradable fue saber que querías casarte con el menor de la dinastía.

-¿Entonces tú ya sabías que yo estaba…?

-Por supuesto. -Afirmó el chino quien sostenía su taza con refinada elegancia.

-Después de conocer a tu ahora marido, me hablaste de los sentimientos que tenías por él y de que maravillosamente eras correspondido. No me sorprendió para nada que te hayas enamorado de Zechs Marquise, al contrario, me alegré bastante con ello y así fue como comencé también a tratar a tu ahora esposo.

-¿Entonces él también es tu amigo?

-No creo que lleguemos a tanto. -Reveló el chino adoptando una pose más seria.-Jamás te lo dije, pero cuando le mencioné que era tú mejor amigo…se puso celoso.

El castaño casi se atraganta con el té.

-¿Se puso celoso?¿De ti?

-Si Maxwell, de mi.

El tono de Wufei se vislumbró un poco ofendido por lo que Duo prefirió no agregar nada más.

-Él pensó que como pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, podía existir algo entre nosotros. Así pues, me retó a varios duelos con espada que al final y por consideración hacia tí, yo perdí.

Obviamente comprenderás que mi ascendencia me hace un virtuoso espadachín, pero bueno, no deseaba que lloraras sobre los restos de tu futuro consorte.

El chino al parecer tenía un gran orgullo y un negro sentido del humor, y el castaño se alegró realmente de que no hubiera destrozado a su esposo.

-Aunque debo afirmar que tu marido es muy bueno con el florete, pero bueno, el asunto es que estás aquí, casado con él y lo demás sobra.

-¿Y tú asististe a mi boda?

-Fue el acontecimiento del año, Maxwell. Jamás me lo habría perdido.

Duo sonrió al saberse amigo de tan peculiar muchacho. Después de lo que le había relatado era obvio el porqué lo había elegido como mejor amigo.

Era sofisticado y gracioso, dependiendo del punto de vista con que se vieran las cosas, pero lo importante era ese sentimiento de amistad que tenía para con él.

Si antes llegó a sentirse un tanto solo, ya no más.

Tener un amigo en quien confiar y en quien apoyarse bien valía las memorias del mundo.

Se alegraba de que Wufei Chang estuviera con él en tan importante momento de su vida.

Esa noche cuando Zechs y Bautista arribaron, la noticia de que el mejor amigo de Duo había ido de visita fue escuchada con mucha atención por el rubio, quien había tenido un día sumamente estresante al tratar de poner en orden todo lo pendiente.

-Eso es excelente joven Duo. Sabía que el señor Chang lo haría sentir mejor.

-Si, bastante.

-Lamento no haberle dicho nada, pero él me pidió que todo fuera sorpresa.

-Y fue muy agradable. Lamentó no haberse quedado a cenar, pero me dijo que después vendría de nuevo para que Zechs lo "reconociera".

El rubio enarcó una ceja. Aquel juego de palabras realmente le molestaba. No solo por el "amigo" de su esposo, sino porque durante todo el día había estado tratando de "reconocer" todo a su alrededor.

-Por lo visto el color te ha regresado al rostro. -Inquirió el rubio cuando Bautista hubo abandonado el comedor.

-¿Tú crees? No me había dado cuenta. Lo que sucede es que estuve bastante entretenido charlando con Wu-Chan.

La leve molestia en el pecho de Zechs cuando escuchó sobre ese amigo de Duo, se acrecentó sobremanera cuando este lo llamó "Wu-chan". Si mal no tenía entendido, esa era una muestra de demasiada confianza que realmente no le gustó del todo.

-¿Sucede algo Zechs?

-Nada. Solo estoy cansado. Me iré a costar.

-Yo quería seguir charlando de todo lo que Wufei me dijo. -Inquirió el castaño con un puchero.

-Ya lo harás mañana. Después de todo dijo que volvería a venir, ¿no?

El trenzado asintió, mirando a su esposo incorporarse de la mesa.

-Entonces invítalo a comer un día de estos. A ver si por fin conozco a tú "Wu-Chan". Buenas noches.

Y Zechs Marquise caminó hasta su habitación sin mirar el rostro desconcertado de su esposo.

El rubio no había querido ser grosero, pero algo que no comprendía le había obligado a actuar de esa manera.

Duo por su parte continuó cenando. Tal vez el rubio había tenido un día muy pesado en la empresa.

Hasta ese momento Zechs había sido siempre todo oídos para él, pero como Wufei le había dicho: su boca era demasiado parlanchina.

-Ya haré algo para que se contente. -Se dijo, ensartando con dificultad una legumbre con el tenedor.

Había sido un día de muchas sorpresas y aun quedaban más.

El eco de pasos por el solitario corredor se detuvo junto a una puerta, a la cual tocaron con lentos movimientos.

-Adelante. -Respondió una voz gruesa y varonil, sabiendo a la perfección de quién se trataba.

-Señor. -Inquirió una voz de mujer con bastante respeto.-El diario de esta tarde.

El hombre que permanecía contemplando el vasto jardín a su espalda se giró, sonriéndole a la mujer que solo vivía para él.

Con elegantes movimientos tomó el diario, mientras depositaba su copa de ajenjo sobre el escritorio de caoba.

Sin mucho esfuerzo buscó con atención las noticias de esa tarde, manchándose los guantes blancos con la tinta de impresión.

Al final encontró lo que buscaba y tras una sonrisa satisfecha leyó en voz alta:

-"Millonario y su esposo regresan a su vida normal después de su desagradable accidente. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus negocios retomen el control del mercado".

-Fascinante. -Objetó, volviendo a tomar su copa.

-¿Todo es de su agrado? -Preguntó la mujer sin apartarse un segundo del hombre.

-Por supuesto. Debemos prepararnos entonces para enviarles nuestros cordiales saludos a la feliz pareja. No podemos permitirnos que se olviden de nosotros, ¿verdad?

La decidida mirada de tonalidades azules del hombre hizo asentir a la mujer, quien tras una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza salió de la habitación, haciendo sonar de nueva cuenta los tacones de sus zapatos.

-Ahora, a preocuparnos por nuestro otro asuntito. Esperemos que las cosas no se compliquen demasiado.

Pronunció sonriente, mirando la fotografía de Zechs Marquise y Duo Maxwell en el diario vespertino.

Continuará…

Bueno, se que hay muchas dudas del por qué he cambiado tan drásticamente la historia.

Aun así les aseguro que se resolverá a su tiempo y que era debido hacerse así para que la historia tomara un curso diferente

Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que leen este fic y sobre todo que se toman su tiempo para darme un review.

Realmente se los agradezco porque esta historia es diferente a lo que hago y totalmente especial.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y bueno, ya verás mas sorpresas.

**KLF**


End file.
